


My Golden Fox

by TayTayCap93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: A man with fox limbs (ears and tail) was kidnapped and forced into prostitution at a young age. He escapes from the kidnappers and meets up with someone he met when his leg got broken from an accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic from the time I was in High school. This is really flawed. None the less, I welcome any thoughts on the fanfic.

-Shinji's POV-

 

My name is Shinji Hirako. I'm an eighteen-year-old guy that has fox ears and tail because of a gene I got from my father. I look like a fox neko.

 

It was calm cool halloween night. Everyone was having a good time on that night. But I wasn't. I was running away after killing the man that forced me to be his man-prostitute two years ago, when I was sixteen. The man's name was Yammy. Stupid name really. Any way.

 

I remember I was walking home from school that day. A black van drove up to me. A driver tried to offer me a ride. I said no. Started walking off. The van was following me. I noticed and started running. The van speeded up until it caught up to me. The door opened and and man in black grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in.

 

Ever since then I never saw my friends and family again. The only people I saw were the people that kidnapped me and those who paid to get a blow job from me. For two years of being a man-prostitute I only got paid to give blow job. Gross as hell but at least I still saved my virginity for when I'm ready to give it up.

 

The men that ask for are either wealthy gay man or wealthy bisexual men. I never see the same man, it's always a different. With every man I've been with they always ask for a blow job. Nothing more.

 

What happens is that men see me from the back and find me attractive because of my long hair. But when they see my face they don't find me attractive because of how my mouth looks. Because they don't want to just send me way or waste their time fucking someone like me they just force me to give them a blow job and then send me off with ten dollars.

 

When I got back to Yammy and give him the money he grabs it and sends me off to a small room he makes me stay in. If I wasn't with a client I was forced to stay in the room 24/7. During the winter it was extremely cold and during the summer it was hot as hell. They didn't give me a lot of food. They were days when I wasn't feed at all.

 

After six months of trying to escape and hoping I would get rescued by someone I lost hope. I was beginning to believe I was doomed to be a whore for the rest of my live until I met a man last month. His name was Sosuke, at least his last name. I didn't get his first name. Being a whore I never got the first name of the client.

 

At first I thought he would be the same as the other clients but it turned out I was wrong. Sosuke wore a black suit. He wore black glasses. His hair was short and brown like his eyes. He looked like Austin Powers, which I found to be amusing since I have loved the Austin Powers movies since I was middle school.

 

Any way Sosuke was the first client to find me attractive. From the moment I sat on his lap and he kissed my lips with his soft lips, my mind exploded. It felt like I came back to life. He was a good kisser. To be honest he was my first kiss. Even in high school not many people found me to be good looking because of my mouth.

 

How did I find out I was attracted to guys? simple porn and the fact that I like being around men more than woman to be honest. It didn't help that I grew up with a violent younger sister.

 

While Sosuke was sucking and kissing my neck, giving me hickies he was groping my ass. Damn he had a great set of hands and a good lips. He made me feel great. Shit I was moaning like a horny teenage girl. Fucking A, I was getting horny. He knew it. Without saying a word he pushed me onto the bed and pulled off my pants and boxers. I didn't know what he was up to until he got his mouth on my manhood.

 

I grabbed onto his hair and moaned his name until I came in his mouth. I though he was going to fuck me but he didn't. He said "I don't want to take your virginity until you're free to give it away without asking for money for some sucmbug pimp." I never saw him again.

 

Realizing my desire to see him again and gaining the old desire to gain my freedom made me kill Yammy and the rest of the people that worked for him. I freed the other people the were enslaved prostitutes both men and women. They ran off from Yammy's place. This happened about three hours ago.

 

Now here I am walking around in some forest alone. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. As a matter of fact I couldn't see because it was dark and I didn't have a flash light. OH SHIT MY LEG FUCKING. OW FUCK I FELL OVER. MY LEG HURTS DAMN IT SOMETHING IS STABBING MY LEG. FUCK FUCK FUCK. FUCKING A, IT HURTS LIKE HELL. OH GOD IT HURTS.

 

I was bleeding and I'm sure my leg is injured. I can't walk. I was screwed unless someone found me and helped me out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

-Gin's POV-

 

I'm Gin Ichimaru, the step son of Sosuke Aizen, owner of a music company. I'm seven years old.

 

I was walking around with one of my step father's butlers, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was caring a flash light. It gets very dark at night and you can get lost easily because of how big it is. Sometime things wonder in here even people (if they don't run into the guards). Sometimes they run into the traps.

 

About two hours ago, I was out trick treating with my best friend Rangiku before Aizen got me home early because someone killed a pimp named Yammy. I don't get what the big deal is. Not only were we far away from the area where the murder happened. I doubt Rangiku and I where in danger. Rangiku went home to her parents and I went home with Aizen.

 

I was so mad I had to go for a walk to calm down. So here I am walking with Ulquiorra. We heard screaming and went straight forward to the source. What we found was a man with long blond hair, Fox's ears, and a fox's tail like me. He got caught in on of the traps on Aizen's property.

 

"OH THANK GOD YOU CAME! I NEED HELP!" He shouted at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra took a look at the man's leg, which was bleeding. He got the man's leg out of the trap.

 

I got excited. It's not every day I meet someone with animal ears and tail like myself. "Hi. What's your name?" I asked. I didn't take the situation as serious as I should of.

 

"Damn it kid! Not now!" the man yelled. Uklquiorra picked him up.

 

"We better get him to the house and fast." He carried him all the way to the house. He carried him like a man would carry a woman. When we got to the living room we settled him down on the couch. I didn't notice before but man wore clothing that was very revealing.

 

Ulquiorra cleaned up his wounds after the bleeding stopped. Zommari brought over bandages and wrapped it on his leg on the wound. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Ukquiorra asked.

 

"I'm Shinji Hirako. I don't know where I am." the man answered. His name means "common", I thought he would have a name that meant warrior or something cool.

 

"You're in the home of Aizen Sosuke. You got caught into a trap on his property. Your leg is broken and it'll take about a month or two for it to heal. I'm guessing you didn't know you were on someone's property."

 

"Yeah. I was walking and I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm surprised that there weren't any guards at the area I was at."

 

"I'm going to report this to Lord Sosuke. I'll be back." Ulquiorra left. Zommari stayed behind to watch over the man and myself.

 

"Why are you wearing revealing clothing? Is it your costume?" I asked

 

Shinji blushed "Umm... yeah." I giggled. "You're the first person I've met with fox ears and a tail like me."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yup~"

 

"Who was the guy that left and who's the guy who's standing behind the couch you're sitting?"

 

"The one who left was Ulquiorra and the man standing behind me is Zommari."

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I was working on paperwork when Ulquiorra (my head butler) came in after knocking. I stopped working and looked at him. "Yes Ulquiorra?"

 

"Master Sosuke, a man has wonder onto your property and he got caught in one of your traps. His leg is broken and he won't be able to move for about a month or two. He's in the living room with Gin and Zommari."

 

"Do you know his name?"

 

"Shinji Hirako." That name sounded familiar. A month ago I met a (male) prostitute named Shinji. I admit I've fallen for him and wished to see him again but I couldn't because I was busy with work and taking care of Gin when he was ill.

 

"Go back to the living room, Ulquiorra. I'll be heading over there in three minutes." Ulquiorra left and shut the door behind him. I got up from my seat at my desk and walked over to the door.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I spoke with Gin for a while. He was pretty bright but he still had a lot to learn. He kept talking about all the shows and movies he liked which includes Austin Powers. When he mentioned that movie and the squeals we mades jokes and talked about our favorite characters.

 

Ulquiorra came into the room and walked over to us. "Master Sosuke will be here soon."

 

"But we were having fun." Gin complained

 

"All fun things must end plus it's time for you to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Gin got up from where he sat and left the room with Ulquiorra. A man with brown combed back hair came into the room. He had brown eyes that looks into your soul. He wore a white button up shirt, black pants and black shoes. He looked like a model or an actor. My cheeks were feeling a little warm.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. The man Ulquiorra told me about is the same man who I met a month ago, he's even wearing the same revealing outfit he wore when we met. He doesn't recognize me. Not surprising since I got rid of my glasses and combed back my hair about three weeks ago. "My name is Aizen Sosuke."

 

"So you're the one in charge here."

 

"I am."

 

"I guess you want an explanation for why I wondered onto your property." Shinji just told me his story of him being forced into prostitution and killing his pimp, Yammy. I already knew about the story of Shinji being forced into prostitution because on the night we met he told me on the night he meet me as Sosuke. From the time we've met up to now I've felt sorry for him. I was glad Shinji freed himself from Yammy.

 

"Well Shinji, good news is that because you've only killed a pimp and no one important or innocent so the copes won't go after you. Plus I'm not going to charge you for trespassing because you didn't know where you were."

 

"Thats good..."

 

"I know the chief and I know he doesn't care about people who kill criminals. A pimp is an example of a criminal. I'm guessing you don't have a home to go to."

 

"No."

 

"You can stay here until your leg heals."

 

"Yeah but I think I'll need more time to find a job and-"

 

"Don't worry about it for now."

 

"Well ok but I don't want to impose."

 

"Don't worry I won't let you."

 

"Thank you." Shinji smiled.

 

"Zommari, bring a glass of water and a plate of two bananas." Zommari left and came back with the water. He placed the glass (full of water) on the table (in front of the couch Shinji was laying on). "You may leave now, Zommari." He left us alone.

 

"What's the water for?"

 

"It's for you, Shinji. Now drink. You need it."

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

"Ulquiorra told me. Drink." Shinji took a sip of the water. I want to to tell Shinji I'm the man who gave him pleasure a month ago but I also want to see if he can figure it out. Shinji finished his water after a few minutes. I didn't think he would drink like fish, then again who would not be thirsty after hours of not having anything to drink.

 

Shinji ate the bananas without any word from me. The poor fox was hungry. While I watched him eat the fruit. Memories of the night we met came back to me. The sound of Shinji's moans rang in my ears for a moment.

 

As soon as Shinji fell asleep, I picked up him and carried him like he was my bride. I took him to a room that was next from my room. After getting into the room I gently placed him on the bed. I stroked his cheek before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-Shinji's POV-

 

I wake up to a smell of Soup, miso soup. On a dresser that's next to the bed on the right there was a bowl of soup and spoon. Next to the bowl was a glass of water and a small bell. Under the bell was a note from Sosuke Aizen, the man who is letting me stay in his home.

 

After I ate the soup and drank some of of my water I read the note.

 

* * *

 

Dear Shinji,

 

Gin is at school and I went to work. My maids and butlers will be here

to help you since your leg is broken from getting caught in one of my traps.

Ring the bell and someone will come to your aid. Gin will be home at 3:30pm.

I will be home at 6:30pm or 7pm. Rest well.

 

-Aizen

 

* * *

I look out of the window and saw thick gray clouds in the sky. It was raining cats and dogs outside. Damn it. I hate rain so much. I was hoping to go out in the back yard to see what it looks like. I hate being cooped up in a house all day that's why I hate the rain.

 

I almost jumped when I heard knocking on the door. "WHO IS IT?" I couldn't help but shout. I don't know why I shouted but I did even though it wasn't needed.

 

"It's Zommari and Ulquiorra." Zommari answered

 

"Oh. Come in." I didn't think I was loud enough for them to hear me but I was. They came in. Ulquiorra keeps the door open for Zommari as he carried in books and laptop into the room, placing the books next to me and the laptop on the dresser across from the bed.

 

Zommari left the room. Ulquiorra closed the door behind him and left the room. I grabbed a book and started reading. The book was called "Shutter Island". I looked good. I liked the movie so why not read the book. It'll explain a lot about the stuff in the movie that confused me. Plus it's been a while since I read a book.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Right now I'm on my lunch break. I'm waiting for a good friend of mine to meet me at a very popular restaurant called "Jacks". Aporro the Snoop is what he goes by on streets. He goes by Mr. Granz at work. His family and close friends (in clouding myself) call him Szayel.

 

I've known him since we were in the sixth grade. Ever since we were in the ninth grade he had the talent of getting any information on person. People would go to him to get dirt on someone. For ten dollars Szayel got what they wanted.

 

He still did it but for a lot more money and in secrete. This morning I asked him to get information on Shinji Hirako. Nothing against him, I just want to know he has any siblings that I can help him find.

  

"Hope I didn't take to long, Aizen~"

 

"No you didn't." Szayel sat down on the chair across from mine. "Did you get the information I wanted?"

 

"Yes. It turns out this Hirako has an older brother named Nnoitra and a younger named Hiyori. His parents were killed in a car accident. He doesn't have any uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents." I didn't think he would have a small family. Szayel handed me a folder full of files. "I was able to get his high school diploma from his old high school. Turns out on the day of his graduation ceremony he was kidnapped."

 

"You never let me down, Szayel."

 

"Aizen, why are you interested in someone who is missing?"

 

"Can you keep a secrete, Szayel."

 

"You know I can." I explained to Szayel that Shinji was discovered on my land last night about three hours (or more) after the pimp, Yammy was killed. I told him his leg was broken because he got caught in one of my traps.

 

"You know you should you report to the copes that he's found right?"

 

"I know." He was right. I didn't think of it because I wanted to keep Shinji all to myself but it would for the best to let his siblings to know that he's been found and that he's at a safe place. I'm sure Shinji would want to see them as soon as he can.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I just finished a salad a maid named Loly brought up to me 30 minutes ago. The salad was good. Loly was a complete bitch. I didn't think she would tell me her name. She kept glaring at me like I did something to her, which I didn't. I hate it when people glare at at me for no reason.

 

That wasn't even the worse part, she threatened me. "If you do anything to master Aizen you're dead!" She fucking threatened me after she gave me the salad. When she came back into the room she glared at me as she took the bowl and fork that was used for the salad.

 

Before I knew it I was tackled by Gin. "Hello Shinji~"

 

"Gin? What are you doing home? It's 1:00 in the afternoon-"

 

"I got out early today. Aizen forgot, he doesn't keep track of that stuff. It doesn't matter really, Ulquiorra picked me up from school."

 

"I see."

"How was your day?"

 

"It's was ok. Nothing really happened. How was your day, Gin?"

 

"It was boring. Nothing new happens at school. I told my friends about you."

 

"What did you tell them exactly?"

 

"You're name and that you have fox ears and tail like me~. That's all."

 

"Alright. Hey Gin do you know anything about a maid named Loly?"

 

"Yeah. She's a real bitch. Did she do anything to you?"

 

"She threatened me."

 

"What did she say?"

 

"She'll kill me if I do anything to Aizen." Gin giggled.

 

"What?"

 

"I think she's jealous of you."

 

"Of me? Why?"

 

"Because she saw Aizen carry you like you were his bride." I didn't remember that. My cheeks felt really warm.

 

"I saw it it too. It was really cute. You didn't know because you were asleep huh." I didn't say anything.

 

"It's not like Aizen to carry anyone like that. I think he like like likes you." I face started to feel very warm. Gin laughed, he saw the blush spreading from the cheeks to my neck.

 

"Loly's had a crush on Aizen since she started working for him. Seeing him carry you like a bride mad her angry. I wouldn't worry about it though. She's weak." I couldn't speak. It was silent in the room. Gin walked off and left. I just sat there shocked. Could a man like Aizen like me?


	4. Chapter 4

-Aizen's POV-

 

After a long day at work I arrive at home, walked through the front door, and received greetings from Gin and the servants. The only person I didn't see was Shinji. "Master Aizen, dinner is almost ready." Ulquiorra announced.

 

"Good." the servants walked over to another room. "Gin, did you finish your homework?"

 

"Yes. Shinji helped out on the subjects I had trouble with."

 

"That was very nice of him."

 

"He's very smart, Aizen. You should go out with him."

 

"Gin you shouldn't-"

 

"I saw you carrying him like a bride to his room. A room that's next to your room may I add." Gin laughed "I know you like like him." For a moment it was quiet. I was shocked he would say such a thing especially since he's only eight.

 

"Do you know where Shinji is? I need to speak with him."

 

"He's in his room, napping."

 

"I see. Thank you, Gin. Go wash your hands." Gin ran off to the bathroom. I went to Shinji's room and quietly walked in, heading towards the sleeping neko. Watching Shinji sleep was like watching a prince rest.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I was having a wonderful dream of seeing my friends and siblings again. I miss them very much. It was already bad enough Yammy killed my parents, aunt Lily, Uncle Howard, and grand parents. If anything happen to my older brother, Nnoitra, younger sister Hiyori, and friends I wouldn't know what to do.

 

The dream stopped when I woke up from hearing a whisper in my left ear. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Aizen sitting at the end of the bed. "Had a nice nap?" he asked. I sat up before rubbing one of my eyes.

 

"How long were you sitting there."

 

"Not long. I have good news."

 

"Like what?"

 

"I was able to get your (high school) diploma." He hands me a case with the diploma inside.

 

"Oh. That's Good." I was glad to get my diploma but I was hoping to hear something about my siblings. Pretty stupid since he couldn't possible know about my siblings. Unless he some how got information on my family.

 

"Something wrong, Shinji?"

 

"Nothing. I'm glad that you were able to get my diploma for me." I tried to fake a smile but I couldn't fool him.

 

"If you think that's all wait until you hear what I have to tell you about your siblings. Your brother Nnoitra and your sister Hiyori to be specific."

 

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?"

 

"I have ways of getting information." He smirked

 

"That's creepy."

 

"Relax, I didn't read their profiles." He hands me a folder full of papers, which were about them. "Read their profiles whenever you want to."

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

"I have my reasons."

 

"Reasons? What reasons? We barely."

 

"You may not it yet Shinji but I've known you longer than you think."

 

"huh?"

 

"Dinner will be ready soon."

 

"Alright." I placed the folder on the bed next to me. After Aizen left the room I read the profiles of Hiyori and Nnoitra. The only thing I took note of was where they lived and their house number. I have a feeling Aizen is proposing that I see my brother and sister first before I go to the police to report I'm found.


	5. Chapter 5

-Shinji's POV-

 

It was around ten P.M. when I went to speak with Aizen in his office. I had to use crutches to help me walk over to his office. At least the room was on the first room like the room I'm staying in is. Plus it wasn't hard to use them as long as I don't have to use the stairs.

 

I knocked on the door before I heard Aizen say, "Come in." I open the door slowly. He was at his desk. It looked like he was looking over a few things. Paper work to be exact.

 

"Come closer Shinji." Aizen said while he was looking down at the paperwork. I walked over towards his and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. The crutches leaned against the arm of the chair.

 

"Aizen." He puts the paperwork in a fold and pushes it aside the moment he stops looking at them.

 

"Yes Shinji?"

 

"I wanna see Nnoitra and Hiyori tomorrow."

 

"Of course. Before we do that I'm getting you new cloths."

 

"You don't mean you're- I don't have any money."

 

"I'll buy them for you."

 

"But I don't think I can afford to pay back."

 

"You don't have to pay me back. I insist."

 

"But why? We don't know each other that well?! Why are you being so nice to me?!"

 

"It's true I don't know you very well but I know well enough to say that care about you."

 

"What do you mean you've known me well enough?!" Damn it Aizen was confusing me. For crap's sake I've never seen him before. I know I haven't I would of remembered meeting him before.

 

"You'll figure it out." He smirked like he was plotting something in his mind. I didn't want to bother starting a fight or anything. Even though he's not making sense I'm still grateful for what he's doing.

 

"I'm calling it a night." I said (for no reason) as I got up and walked over to the door. Aizen got up from his seat and walked behind me. He opened the door for me.

 

"Good night Shinji." Aizen went to his room, which is next to the room I'm staying in. I can't believe I didn't know that until now. Then again I didn't explore the house today. I guess I can explore the house on another day, if I get the chance to do it.

 

THE NEXT DAY.....

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I woke up early very early. After eating my breakfast I got dressed. I ended up borrowing Aizen's old cloths; dark blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and a black sandal. I couldn't wear the other sandal due to the cast I wore. It wasn't to bad. The cloths fits and they didn't look bad on me.

 

From 10 A.M. to noon, we went to (about) twenty stores for cloths. At all twenty stores I was able to find all sorts of cloths shirts, pants, shorts, socks, and well-. You get the idea. We didn't just stop at cloths. I ended up getting a few bathroom supplies such as; a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and body wash sponge.

 

Now we're standing in front a one story house that belongs to my older brother, Nnoitra. I didn't think he would have a house. I thought he would live in an apartment. Then again he does have Hiyori and I have a feeling he's still with his boyfriend Tersa. I felt nervous about seeing them. It's two damn years since I've seen and spoke to them.

 

Shit I should of called first. FUCK. Why didn't think of that?!

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I stood behind shinji and noticed he was shaking which means he's nervous. I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his fox ear, "There's no need to be nervous. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. I wouldn't be surprised if they want to to go with to the police to report you being found." His body stopped shaking. He took a deep breathe.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Aizen's word's calmed me down. The way he wrapped his arms around me made feel secure and made my cheeks turn red. For moment he reminded of Sosuke. "Aizen, you can let go of me." His arms unwrapped themselves from my waist. We walked over to the door and knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

-Shinji's POV-

 

I knocked on the front door of my brother's house. Aizen stood next to me as we waited for someone to answer. It three minutes for Tersa to answer the door. He looked shocked at seeing me. "Shinji, is that you?"

 

"Yes Tersa it's me."

 

"What happened to your leg?" Tersa asked

 

"I broke it."

 

"Is anyone else home?"

 

"It's jus me and my step daughter Nel. You both can come inside while you wait for Hiyori and Nnoitra to come home." We walked inside of the small house. It wasn't bad looking. The carpet in the living was a dark shade of blue. The walls were white. There were a couple a small couches, two tall lamps, and a 40in tv across from the couch.

 

I took a look in the kitchen, which was right next to the kitchen. The counters and cab nits were brown. The sink was gray. The walls were white. The tile floor was a very light shade of gray. "Shinji, please sit at the table. I'll get you something to drink." I didn't realize Aizen was sitting at the table in the kitchen.

 

I sat down at the table next to him. "Would both want some tea?" Terse asked

 

"No thank."

 

"I'm going to make a quick, important call." He went over to the phone and called. From the conversation I heard I had a feeling he calling Nnoitra at his work.

 

-Third Person POV-

 

Tersa dialed the numbers of the place Nnoitra worked at, which was a store called GameStop. "Hello. This is Tersa. I'm calling for Nnoitra. Yes it's very important, please put him on the floor."

 

Tersa waited five minutes for him to get the phone. Nnoitra has a cell phone but he forgot to bring it with him to work.

 

"Yes? What is it, Tersa? Are you horny~?" Nnoitra joked

 

"Don't ask that!"

 

"I'm taking that as a maybe."  

 

"No no no. Listen. Shinji's here."

 

"What?!"

 

"Yes it's true. Shinji is here at the house right now. Leave work, get Hiyori, and come straight home."

 

"Will do. See you in a few minutes." Tersa hung up. Nnoitra did the same thing.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"Shinji, who's this?" Tersa asked

 

"Oh. This is Aizen, he gave me a place to stay at on the night I escaped from the people who kidnapped me. When Hiyori and Nnoitra get home I'll explain everything. Aizen this is Tersa, Nnoitra's high school sweetheart."

 

"It's nice to meet you." Aizen said as they shook hands for a moment.

 

"Like wise and I want to thank you for helping Shinji out." Tersa sat down across from me. "So Aizen what career do you have?"

 

"I own a music company." Tersa was shocked for a moment. "Something wrong?"

 

"I'm sorry I knew you were some sort of a business man I just didn't expect to meet an owner."

 

"That's understanding."

 

"Tersa tell us about your step daughter, Nel."

 

"She's five years old. We've only had her for a year. Nel is a very sweet and open minded little girl. She's a smart one too."

 

"Papa~" We looked over and saw a little girl with short green hair and wide hazel eyes. She had a lager scar coming down from the forehead. She walked over to Tersa and grabbed onto his leg. She tugged his pants to get his attention. "Papa, who's that?"

 

"You're Uncle Shinji, Nel."

 

"The one who Daddy was looking for~? What about the other man?" she asked

 

"That's Aizen, dear. Go say hello, Honey."

 

She came over to me and tugged on the shorts I was wearing. I looked down at her smiling face. "Hello my name is Nel~" She was very adorable. "It's nice to meet you, Nel." She reached her arms out for me, which meant she wanted me to hold her. Of course I did. I held her in my arms and embraced her in a hug for a moment before she tugged on one of my ears.

 

"OW. Nel please don't do that." I placed her on my lap before she would attempt to grab my ear again.

 

"Uncle ShinShin~" She just sat there happily, wavy at Aizen for a moment.

 

He waved back. "Adorable" he commented


	7. Chapter 7

-Third person POV-

 

Tersa receives a call from Hiyori. He picks up the phone and answers. "Hello?"

 

"Tersa, Take Shinji and Nel too the Police Station. That's where Nnoitra and I are heading."

 

"Ok." Hiyori and Tersa hung up their phones.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"What's up?" I asked

 

"Nnoitra and Hiyori are heading for the police station. They want to meet us there."

 

"Well lets head over there." The car we went into was a white van. Walking to the car was no big deal. I needed a little help getting in. It wouldn't have been if it wasn't so tall. Then again the wheels were huge. It must be Nnoitra's car.

 

After Nel was settled in her car seat. We drove over to the Police station. I was sitting in the front with Tersa, Aizen was sitting in the back with Nel. During the drive Nel was looking out of the window and didn't say a word.

 

Tersa was telling me everything that happened while I was gone. "Hiyori got her drivers permit."

 

"That's good. First two things I'm going to do when my leg is healed is get my drivers license and a job."

 

"If you need a place to stay at you're always welcome to our home." Tersa offered.

 

"Thanks." I wasn't what I wanted to do at the moment so I putted some thought into. It took about twenty minutes to get there. Nnoitra and Hiyori were waiting out in the front. Tersa parked the car and everyone got out.

 

"Daddy~!!" Nel shouted as she ran over to Nnoitra's leg. She hugged it until Nnoitra picked her up.

 

"It's been a long time Shinji." Nnoitra said.

 

"What happened to your leg?" Hiyori asked

 

"What does it look like it broke."

 

"I meant how did brake."

 

"I'll tell you later." We went inside. Hiyori, Aizen, Tersa, and Lil' Nel waited for Nnoitra and I in the waiting room. We went up to the woman at the front desk. Her name was Rangiku. She was kind as she was beautiful, more like hot. I'm not attracted to her but I have to admit she was a looker.

 

I didn't have to say anything. She took one good look at me and realized who I was. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT MISSING TWO YEARS AGO."

 

"Yeah- We came to report that I was found."

 

"Go down the hall all the way to the door at the end. That's where you'll report to."

 

"Ok, thanks." Nnoitra and walked down all the way to the door at the end of the hall like Rangiku told me too. I knocked on the door.

 

We heard a loud mumble, "Come in." We walked in and shut the door behind us.

 

"Please sit." A man at the desk said. We sat on the chairs in front of his desk. He took a look at me and knew who I was. It seemed like every cope knew who I was. "What's your name, sir?" I asked

 

"My named is Ikkaku."

 

"Start from the beggining, Shinji."

 

"Does every cope know my name?"

 

"Mom and Dad reported you were missing on the day after you vanished. They gave them a photo of you (with your name on the back." Nnoitra explained

 

"When you're ready, tell me everything."

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Tersa, Nel, Hiyori, and myself were waiting for Shinji and Nnoitra in the waiting which is the room where the front desk is. I was sitting in the middle of Tersa and Hiyori. Nel was on Tersa's lap. "Who are you?" Shinji's sister asked

 

"Name is Aizen."

 

"You mean Aizen sosuke, the guy who owns the music company called Wolf's Fang?"

 

"That's right."

 

"How do you know my brother?" She was glaring at me. It was sign she wasn't going to trust me for a while.

 

"We meet on the night I found him."

 

"How did you find him?"

 

"He wondered onto my land during the night on the night he escaped from the people who kidnapped him."

 

"How did his leg break?"

 

"When he wondered onto my property, he got caught in a trap."

 

"TRAPS? WHAT KIND OF TRAPS DO YOU HAVE? BEAR TRAPS? WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM?"

 

"They're for keeping intruders from getting to my house in case the guards didn't see them."

 

"Wait so you have guards and you still use traps?! You're insane."

 

"Hiyori, you're to loud."

 

"But did you hear what he said?!"

 

"Yes, it maybe intense but I'm sure he does it for a good reason. Plus he didn't mean to harm those who mean no harm."

 

"I have a son. His safety is very important to me. I feel bad for him getting caught in one of my traps. I'm making it up to Shinji by helping him in anyway I can."

 

"That's very kind of Aizen."

 

"So you're the one who helped him find our house?"

 

"Yes along with helping him get a few personal items and letting him stay at my place until his leg heals."

 

"It means a lot to us that you're helping him, Aizen. Right Hiyori?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Hiyori, call Kensei and rest. Tell them Shinji has been found." Hiyori got out her phone and made a call to who I assumed are Shinji's friends.

 

-Third Person POV-

 

Hiyori called Kensei & Mashiro, Lisa & Shunsui, Love, Urahara & Yoruichi, Ukitake &Unohana, and Rose. She told them all the news of Shinji being found by a man named Aizen Sosuke.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I finished telling him everything terrible that happened to me. From the moment I stolen to when I killed Yammy and his followers. "Will I go to Jail."

 

"No. Yammy has been wanted for years. There are no laws on killing wanted criminals. You two my go. People will know the search for Shinji Hirako is over." Nnoitra and I left the room and went back to the other in the waiting room.

 

"Well we're done." Nnoitra announced. "Lets head home. I'm tired as hell right now."


	8. Chapter 8

-Shinji's POV-

 

We went back to Nnoitra's house. There I was able to give Hiyori and Nnoitra a proper greeting before explaining everything that happened to me to Hiyori and Tersa like I told Officer Ikkaku and Nnoitra. They were both horrified with what they heard.

 

"So I escaped after killing Yammy and those who were loyal to him. Anyone that tried to help me were shot to death. After wandering around for hours I ended up on Aizen's property and got caught in a trap."

 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL YESTERDAY, YOU JERK?!!" Hiyori shouted

 

"I WANTED TO SEE EVERYONE IN PERSON RATHER THAN CALL. DIDN'T THINK OF IT GOSH!"

 

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!! WE THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!! THERE WERE TIME WHEN WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. LETS NOT FORGET MOM, DAD, AND THE REST OF OUR FAMILY DIED LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!"

 

"I KNOW THAT!!!!" My eyes were starting to water, Hiyori's eyes were doing the same. Before she started sobbing she hugged me tightly. It wasn't like her to hug me like that but then again it's been two years since we've seen each other.

 

"I'm sorry Hiyori... you're right I should of called."

 

"Well it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here now and safe." Nnoitra said. Nnoitra and Tersa were the only ones who could break up any fights. Heck they just say things that were needed to be said. I noticed Tersa and Nnoitra were wearing an eyepatch.

 

Nnoitra knew what I was looking at. "Cool eyepatches huh?"

 

"Are your eyes?"

 

"Yeah, a sick-o plucked out an eye from Tersa and I last year."

 

"..."

 

"We were saving Nel from getting kidnapped by someone else. We got into a fight and lost an eye."

 

"I'm sorry to hear."

 

"We're fine. We'll live, we're strong men." Nnoitra and Tersa were very strong. They could fight almost anyone they wanted. Nothing brings them down so easily. "Tersa is a girly man, a cute one at that but he'll survive." He joked

 

"Nnoitra!" tersa's face was red, he wasn't mad just bashful. He's as bashful as I am. Plus he's used to Nnoitra's teasing, more use to it than anyone else including Hiyori and I.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Tersa was on the phone. Shinji and Hiyori were watching Hiyori. It was just Shinji's older brother Nnoitra and myself. "So you're the one who's trap broke my brother's leg?" Nnoitra asked.

 

"Yes. The name is Aizen."

 

"Nnoitra. You've met Tersa, Hiyori, and Lil' Nel."

 

"Yes I have. Shinji's told me about you and Hiyori."

 

"Is that so. How much did he tell you?"      

 

"Just that you're the eldest, Hiyori is the youngest and so much more." Today while Shinji and I shopped for all the things he's needed Shinji told me everything about Hiyori and Nnoitra. He even mentioned Tersa being Nnoitra's boyfriend since their days in high school.

 

"I was told you own a music company."

 

"That's true."

 

"Sounds awesome. Do you have any kids?"

 

"I have an eight year old son named Gin. I adopted him last year."

 

"I'm guessing that Shinji will be staying with you until his leg is healed?"

 

"Yes. It's the least I can do since my trap did brake his leg."

 

"That's good. There's not much space here." I noticed how small the home was but it's all they could for the amount of money they have. To be honest I would like to have Shinji stay at my home as longer than a month.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Tersa finished with the phone call. "Well Nnoitra Kensei and Mashiro had the gang over. They all know about Shinji. I offered to have have a BBQ here next weekend so that way they can see him."

 

"Sounds good to me." Nnoitra said. "Shinji?"

"That sounds great."

 

"Aizen you can join if you want." Tersa offered.

 

"I would be glad to." I was surprised Aizen took the offer. I didn't think a guy like him would be interested in socializing with people like my friends and family. Then again I didn't expect him to provide a place for me to live at nor did I expect him to buy me stuff. One thing I know about Aizen, he's not an ordinary rich guy, which is what I like about him.

 

Around eight (P.M.) Aizen and I went back to his place after saying good bye to Nnoitra, Tersa, Hiyori, and Nel. At about nine we arrived at the house. We were greeted by Gin, the maids, and servants. "Did you have a good time at Rrangiku's?" Aizen asked.

 

"Yes. It was fun. Can Rangiku come by so she can meet Shinji?"

 

"Ask Shinji."

 

"Shinji, can Rangiku meet you?"

 

"Umm... Sure. A friend of yours?"

 

"Yes, she's my best friend. Can it be after school the week after next?"

 

"Yeah sure."

 

"Yay!" Gin cheered.

 

"Alright Gin, go to bed now." Aizen and Gin hugged. The boy went to me and hugged me before running off to his room. "I think Gin likes you, Shinji."

 

"I got that a lot." Ever since I could remember little kids would take a liking to me. I didn't have to try at all, they automatically like me. Heck they don't get scared from the way my mouth looks. Nnoitra told me it was because of my ears and tail.

 

"You are a likable person, Shinji. Don't let anyone say other wise." Aizen went to his room for the night.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

On the day of the BBQ at Nnoitra's House 12:00 P.M.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

For a week I was on the news. Now people know I was found but they don't know my whereabouts which is good. I don't need any damn reporters swarming over to me and asking things that isn't any of their business.

 

It was another nice sunny day, perfect for a BBQ. It felt great to see all my friends from the old days. I received hugs from Mashiro, Urahara, and the rest. I took all the time I wanted to catch up with them. It turns out a lot has happened to them too. Kensei got married to Mashiro, Shunsui got married to Lisa, Urahara got married to Yoruichi, and Jushiro got married to Unohana.

 

That's not all, they all adopted children too. I know they're five years older than me but still I didn't think they would;d adopt the children. All of them are the same age as Gin, weird coincidence. Urahara and Yoruichi have three children; two daughters and a son. Jushiro and Unohana have the same amount of children but they have two sons and daughter.

 

Kensei and Mashiro have one son. Shunsui and Lisa have one daughter. It's funny how one family is similar to another. I all the children and they're pretty good. A few gave a funny look. All four families have a house of their own. Two out of four have a big two story house, the other two have a small one story house like Nnoitra.

 

Love and Rose are still single but they don't seem to let that bother them at all. Heck they're sharing an apartment.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Through out the whole afternoon the air was filled with the scent of meat filled the air. I've met and talked to all of Shinji's old friends. They're a good sort of people. I've noticed the children are around the same age as Gin. Perhaps I can have meet them at a park or something.

 

"How did you meet Shinji?" the one named Lisa asked

 

"I found him wandering my property one night."

 

"I see. I'm guessing he did something to get his leg broken when he wondered onto your land."

 

"Got caught into a trap."

 

"That's like him, he never watches where he's going."

 

"Don't be to hard on him it was and he wasn't able to get a flashlight."

 

"True. Do you have a child?"

 

"Yes, I have a son. His name is Gin."

 

"How old is he?"

 

"Eight."

 

"Same age as my daughter and everyone else's kids."

 

"I had a hunch that all the children are eight."

 

"Feel free to have Gin meet the children, they're very opened minded when it comes to meeting people, especially those around their age."

 

"Sounds good to me." I handed her my card with the house number on it.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

After everyone ate their meal and had chocolate cake for desert which was my favorite. Hiyori and the kids were watching TV in the living room. All the adults were in the backyard talking just like earlier. "So Nnoitra are you looking for a new house?"

 

"Yeah, but I haven't found one that's big enough and good priced." Nnoitra complained. I don't blame him for being mad especially since money is an issue for him.

 

"Nnoitra, I saw a two story house that might be well priced." Jushiro said

 

"Really? What's the address?"

 

"5508 Brentwood Ave. It's fifteen minutes away from this block."

 

"I'll check it out tomorrow. Thanks Jushiro. We really need more space, plus it's time Nel got her own bedroom."

 

"No problem, Nnoitra."

 

"Shinji, what happened to you?" Mashiro asked

 

"….." I said nothing, just frowned. I knew someone would have asked that.

 

"If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you too."

 

"No. It's ok. I told Nnoitra, Tersa, Hiyori, and Aizen. I can tell you guys too. It's a long story, a very long story." I took a few deep friends. Even though I've told my story more than once and yet I can never get comfortable talking about it, it just brings back the pain.

 


	10. Chapter 10

-Third Person POV-

 

2 YEARS AGO...

 

It was a normal day for Shinji, except for the fact that it was the last day of High school for him. The day of graduation was tomorrow at four in the afternoon. He was walking home from school when a van came up to him. The window rolled down.

 

Shinji stopped walking when he heard a voice greeting him. "Yo boy?"

 

"Yeah? What?"

 

"Wanna make money?"

 

"If you wanna hire me do a job, do it when I'm at your building or something." Shinji started walking again. The van followed him. He noticed he was being followed by the van. He started to ran, the van got faster. Shinji ran faster, the van caught up.

 

The doors opened while the car was still in motion, A guy with an orange afro grabs Shinji and pulls him into van. The vehicle drove off onto the high way. Shinji was not captive in a van with three men including the guy with the afro. Shinji struggled get loose from the afro man's grip but it was no use, the man held him tightly.

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" the man with the afro tied Shinji's wrists and ankles together.

 

"DAMN IT DON'T IGNORE ME!!!" Another man gagged his mouth with a cloth. Shinji was now laying on the floor. The poor teen was scared. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. During the drive Shinji learned the men's names. The guy with the afro, Mosqueda. The other two men were dordoni and Di Roy Rinker.

 

He was brought to a strange building that was in a big city. Another man with long blond hair grabbed Shinji and placed him on a bench. He watched as the men were discussing things. Shinji looked around and noticed men with guns and whores (both men and woman) were walking around.

 

Shinji realized that he was kidnapped by men who are pimps and they're going to force him to be there whore. He didn't expect that happen because of how people think badly think of his mouth, not that he would want to be a whore. The men were serious.

 

A big man named Yammy came up to him and took a look at Shinji after he had Shinji's ankles untied and forced him to stand. "Hmm, this one is good enough to put out on the streets plus humans with animal ears and tail are attractive now a days. Findor get this boy into an outfit and find out what his name is." Yammy ordered

 

The one called Findor took Shinji to a room and forced into a slutty blue outfit (which consists of knee high boots, leather short shorts, fishnet leggings, fishnet shirt, and leather gloves) after untying his wrists and removing the cloth from his mouth.

 

"What's your name?" Findor asked

 

"..."

 

"Tell me your name!!!"

 

"..."

 

Findor slapped Shinji's face. "TELL ME YOUR NAME OR I'LL BEAT YOU."

 

"Hirako." Shinji mumbled

 

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU."

 

"Hirako." Shinji repeated in a louder tone.

 

"That's better!" Findor was looking at Shinji from top to bottom, especially at Shinji's butt. "I have to admit you have a smoking body, best part is that sexy ass of yours." He gave Shinji's butt a good smack.

 

"OW! FUCKING A THAT HURTS."

 

"I DON'T CARE. MOVE IT." Findor ordered. He kicks Shinji on the back to make him move. They walked back to the room where Yammy and the rest of followers are at. The fox eared teen stood in front of the men. The poor teen felt very uncomfortable. The way he stood looked like he was a shy girl that was a newbei.

 

"Yes, he has a very nice figure. What's his name Findor."

 

"Hirako, sir."

 

"Hirako. That's a nice name. Bring him closer." Findor pushed him close to Yammy, close enough for Yammy to pull Shinji onto his lap. His hands explored Shinji's body, touching ever inch of skin. Shinji shivered from the pimps touches. "Can you speak, Hirako?"

 

"..."

 

"He can speak, sir. He just chooses not to." Findor answered. "I think he's stubborn."

 

"We'll fix that before we have him see any of the clients." The men smirked. Shinji was getting a bad feeling in his stomach, a feeling that things will be hell for a long time.

 

For a month Yammy and his goons made Shinji pose for pornagraphy photos. Every time Shinji didn't do as they said they whipped him five times (or more) on the back. Any time Shinji refuses to do any of their orders Shinji was beaten by Yammy or someone else. Shinji tried to escaped for four months and failed. His punishment for the attempts were ten whippings on the back and chest.

 

By the fifth month Shinji was seeing clients. All of them treated him badly. Not only did they use him for they're own sexual pleasure they made him feel broken and unattractive. They used him for nothing but blow jobs. Not as bad as having someone shove a dick up your ass but it still it didn't feel good to have someone force a dick into your mouth, it was very gross for Shinji. No matter how many times he had a cock shoved in his mouth, he choked on the seamen when the client trys to force him to swallow. Plus they would always tell him "he was unattractive whore with an ugly mouth."

 

At first Shinji was rebellious towards Yammy, his goons, and the clients. As time went by he lost hope of escaping or being rescued by someone. After he lost hope he felt dead inside.

 

Present time...

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"That's really sad!" Mashiro whined. Nnoitra got pissed even though he already heard this story before. He hates the idea of his loved ones getting hurt and being used. Everyone else just looked really sad.

 

"Anyone want a beer or something?" Shunsui asked

 

"Yes." Everyone answered. Kensei went in the house to get beer. A minute later he came back with a couple of boxes of German beer and mugs for everyone. Lisa passed out a mug to everyone. Tersa poured the beer into everyone's mug.

 

"Shinji, you gained back hope again? right right?" Mashiro asked after everyone took a few gulps of their beer.

 

"Yes I did…" Mashiro smiled. She and everyone else wanted to hear the rest of the story, Mashiro was the only one who showed how much she wanted to know. I took another deep breath before I spoke again.

 

-Third Person POV-

 

A MONTH AGO...

 

Shinji was in a room of a cheap motel that Yammy owns and controls. He was waiting for a client. He didn't want to deal with a client that would call him a "ugly whore" and use him for a damn blow job. He wasn't comfortable with wearing the skin tight pants.

 

The fox eared teen was sitting on the bed staring at an old painting of snow covered mountains. The young man loved the view of mountains, whether they're it's only a painting or the real thing, they him feel secure and safe.

 

The door opened and a man with short brown hair and brown eyes behind black glasses came into the room. He was wearing a black business suit. To Shinji the man reminded him of Austin Powers, his favorite factional character form a movie called Austin Powers.

 

Aizen walked into the room and saw the prostitute on the bed. The sight of Shinji's face and sexy body made his heart stop for a moment. To Aizen this whore was the most beautiful person alive. "Good evening."

 

Shinji didn't know how to respond, it's been two years since he was greeted by anyone. The client sat down on the bed next to him. "You don't seem happy, cutie."

 

"You don't have to pretend you find me attractive when you really don't. It's not like my past clients did."

 

"But I do find you attractive." He placed his hand over Shinji's and smiled at him. Shinji's cheeks turned red, he's not use to someone complimenting him.

 

"I'd take it I'm the first who's called you cute." Aizen teased. His hand caressed Shinji's face. His cheeks remained red.

 

"You mind telling me your name, sir?" Shinji asked

 

"Sosuke. What's yours darling?"

 

"Shinji Hirako."

 

"Come sit on my lap, Shinji." The fox eared prostitute sat on his client's lap.

 

"Sosuke, why would you care about how I feel?"

 

"Because I hate seeing the a beautiful man like yourself being miserable." Shinji started to cry, it's been to long since someone has been kind to him. He told Sosuke what the pimp Yammy and his goons putted him through, how badly his past clients treated him, and how much he's missed his friends and family.

 

"I'm sorry to hear this."

 

"Don't be it's not your fault. Besides, what can you do to help?"

 

"I can make you feel beautiful and good for the evening." Aizen kisses Shinji's tender lips. Shinji kisses back. Their tongues fought for dominance, Aizen's tongue won, not that Shinji minded. He was enjoying the kiss, not only was it his first, it was with a man who knew how to kiss. It didn't take the client long to realize that he was the first kiss of the fox eared man.

 

The sensation didn't stop there. Aizen moved his mouth to Shinji's neck and started sucking and kissing his neck. Aizen was groping Shinji's ass, squeezing his buttocks hard enough to make Shinji moan, wrap his arms around his neck and arch his back. 'This must be your first time you've been groped, Shinji.' Aizen enjoyed the sound of Shinji's moans, they were sounds of music to his ears.

 

He was getting horny from the treatment and Aizen could tell from the boner he noticed the other had. "My my, you're really turned on, Shinji." He chuckled

 

Shinji's entire face turned red as he got up from Aizen's lap. "Lay down on the bed Shinji, the part where I'm going to make you feel good is now." Shinji did as Aizen said and laid down on the bed. Aizen stood up and pulled off Shinji's pants and boxers.

 

He got onto the bed and spreads Shinji's legs. He licks up the pre-cum and kisses the tip before taking the whole penis into his mouth. The blow job Shinji received from him felt amazing for Shinji, he was moaning louder than before. Not only was the man a good kisses he was good at- this.

 

After what seemed like an hour to Shinji, he came in Aizen mouth. Aizen swallowed all the cum before removing his mouth from Shinji's penis with a pop sound. The breathed for a few moments. "So are we going to go all the way?"

 

"Not tonight. I want to be the first to take your virginity when the moment is right. Tonight is not the right moment."

 

"What if we don't see each other again?"

 

"We'll see each other again."

 

"Alright. Good bye." Aizen left the room when the time for him to go came. Shinji was taken back to Yammy's hid out and forced to go back to his room. Ever since that night he couldn't stop thinking about Sosuke. He hoped and hoped for him to come back but he never did but that didn't stop Shinji from gaining back hope again.

 

ON THE NIGHT SHINJI ESCAPED...

 

Shinji was called to Yammy's office. He was standing in front of his desk, wondering what he wanted. He knows he didn't do anything since he was in his room all day. "You wanna know why I called you in here?" Yammy asked. Shinji nodded. He was to nervous to speak.

 

"I called you in here because I would like for us play around." Yammy was drunk. He reeked of alcohol. He walked over to Shinji and groped his penis. Shinji yelped and slapped his hand away. Yammy got angry and tried to punch him but Shinji kept dodging and running away from him.

 

Before Yammy could corner him, Shinji grabbed a knife he found on the shelve and stabbed Yammy in the heart. After taking in what just happened. Shinji decided to escape and kill anyone that stood in his way. On the way out of the hide out Shinji killed all of Yammy's goons and burned down the building. He ended freeing another whore named Yumichika, who ran off after Shinji sets the building on fire.


	11. Chapter 11

PRESENT TIME...

 

-Third Person POV-

 

Shinji was drunk enough to start telling everyone about the man he met last month while he was still a prostitute, Sosuke. Most of them were drunk enough to hear the story and not be bothered by it. The only people who were sober were Nnoitra and Aizen.

 

From the moment Shinji mentioned Sosuke and what they did last month in the motel room, Aizen's cheeks turned red. He left before risking people seeing his face turned red. The only person who noticed him leaving the group was Nnoitra. Aizen went to the end of the neighborhood.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I had to leave when Shinji started talking about the night we met. I didn't want people to see me blushing especially Shinji. If they saw me blushing one of them would suspected something. If wanted to tell him I'm that man he met last month I would rather do it when we're alone. "Damn it. That was close." I muttered. Thankfully no one saw me leave or at least I thought that.

 

"Are you feeling dizzy or ill?" Nnoitra asked as he walked up to me. He had the look of anger written all over his face. Something tells me he can detect something on the spot.

 

"No. I'm fine. Why?"

 

"I was wondering why got up and left the group. Now I'm wondering why your face is red since you're not ill. Plus I couldn't help but hear you were muttering something."

 

"There's something you want say, say it."

 

"YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS."

 

I sighed. "The Sosuke Shinji mention in his story and myself are the same person."

 

This made Nnoitra more mad. "YOU'RE THE SICK FUCKER THAT USED MY BROTHER LIKE THOSE OTHER SICK FUCKERS?!!! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW DOES HE?!" I don't blame him for being mad. If I were in his shoes I would mad too.

 

"I haven't told him yet. You may want to keep your voice down." He glared at me darkly.

 

"Do you even plan on telling him?"

 

"I do."

 

"How do I know you don't plan on using him again?"  

 

"From the moment I saw Shinji I fell in love with him, which is I why I helped him (and the fact that his leg broke because of one of my traps.) I still love him now. I know that's hard to believe but it's the truth. I'll never hurt, use, or force him to do anything."

 

"What if he's mad at you? What if he'll never want to see you again?"

 

"If he's mad at me I'll except that and deal with it even if it means giving him space. If he doesn't want to see me again I will respect that and not go near him again even if I hate the idea of not seeing him again."

 

"Alright I won't say anything but I won't forgive you either. I'm not trusting you so lightly either."

 

"Fair enough."

 

"Mark my words, Sosuke. If you're the reason he's suffering, I'll make sure you pay dearly for it."

 

"Also fair enough." After a moment of silence Nnoitra and I went back to the house. Everyone was passed out.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

After I finished telling my story Mashiro wouldn't stop asking about Sosuke. 'What's his first name? Are you going to find him? Are you in love with him?'

 

An hour later everyone except for Nnoitra, Aizen, and myself passed out. Hiyori and the kids fell asleep three hours ago. It was time for Aizen and I to leave and head home for the evening. We said good bye to Nnoitra. We went over to the car. I got onto the front seat. Aizen got onto the driver's seat. He drove us home.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I was glad Shinji was drunk enough to not notice Nnoitra glaring at me. By the time we got home it was midnight. During the drive Shinji fell asleep. Ulquiorra came out to greet us. "Good evening, Sir."

 

"Good evening. Please grab the crutches from the back seat." I picked up Shinji from the front seat. Ulquiorra picked up the crutches. He carried the crutches all the way to Shinji's room. I carried him all the way to his room. Ulquiorra leaned the crutches against the wall.

 

I laid Shinji on his bed. He looked peaceful in his sleep, he looked beautiful. I caress his cheek before I went to my room, changed into my sleep wear, and laid down on my bed, closing my eyes to sleep.

 

Around three in the morning I woke up because I heard Shinji screaming. I rushed out of bed and ran to him. Without knocking I ran into his room, finding him screaming and flinging his arms in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare about his days of being Yammy's prostitute.

 

"NO NO NO." His screams were coated in pain and fear "DON'T WHIP ME YOU BASTARDS." I went up to him and shook him gently to wake him up.

 

He opened his eyes, sat up and breathed heavily. He looked at me with sad fearful eyes. "I was screaming?"

 

"Yes. You were having a nightmare were you?"

 

"Yes. Yammy and his goons were using a whip on me." He was shaking. His eyes were starting to water.

 

Ulquiorra came into the room. "Is everything alright?" he asked "I heard screaming."

 

"I just had a nightmare, that's all." Shinji answered "I'm sorry to wake you up."

 

"I'll get you some water." Ulquiorra left the room.

 

I embrace him in my arms "Everything's alright Shinji, you're safe. Yammy, his goons, and no one else won't harm you. I promise to keep you safe?"

 

"You don't- Why?"

 

"I care about you, Shinji. I really do."

 

"You know Aizen, you remind me of a man named Sosuke, not just in appearance but in personality too. You even have the same name as him. Are you related to him."

 

"No." I stopped hugging him

 

"Will you help me find him?"

 

"I will but why would you want to find him. What if it turns out he was only using you."

 

"To thank him for making feel handsome and giving me hope of gaining freedom again whether he was just using me or not.." Ulquiorra came back with a glass of water. He handed it to me and I handed it to Shinji.

 

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra left and went back to his room.

 

He took a few sips of his water. "Aizen?"

 

"May I stay with you for the rest of the evening, Aizen? Just this once?"

 

"Of course." I picked him up and carried him to my room. I laid him down on side of my bed and I laid down on the other side of the bed next to him. We both closed our eyes and went to sleep for the rest of the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

10 A.M. In Aizen's room...

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I wake and yawned. I find Aizen sitting next to me. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I sat up and stretched out my arms.

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

"Good. Breakfast will be here soon."

 

"Aizen… Thank you. You're-"

 

He gently pressed a finger against my lips. "I'm only being kind to you because I care about you." He removed his finger.

 

Ulquiorra came in caring a tray of two plates of eggs and bacon and two glasses of orange juice. "Enjoy your meal." He left the room, leaving Aizen and I alone. We ate our meals in silence.

 

"Shinji. I'll help you find the one you're looking for after your leg heals. What do you say?"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"That's sounds great." I smiled. "Hey Aizen? Do you mind caring me back to my room. My crutches are in there and I can't walk around without them."

 

"Of course." Aizen carried me back to my room so I could get dressed and grab my crutches so I can walk around. Today was a nice start off besides the damn headache I had from all the damn drinking I did last night. I guess I better take some pain pills and relax for today.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

By the time Shinji's leg is done healing that will be the perfect time I tell him the truth. Every time I think about telling him I get uneasy feeling in my chest. But I have to, if I don't I won't be able to live with myself. Shinji has the right to know I mean after all-

Ulquiorra came into the room and picked up the tray with the dishes on them.

 

He looked over at me and noticed I was upset. He knew why I was up. I told him everything; the evening I met Shinji, my feelings for him, and that I decide not reveal to Shinji I'm the same Sosuke he met last month. "You can't wait forever to tell him, sir."

 

"I know."

 

A week before Shinji's leg is completely healed...

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I woke up and found Gin sitting at the end of my bed. "Gin?" I whipped both eye and sat up."What are you doing in here?"

 

Shinji, I feel lonely and there's no one to keep me company. Rangiku won't be here until noon."

 

"What time is it?"

 

"It's eight."

 

"How long have you been sitting there?"

 

"About ten minutes I think. Did I wake you. I didn't move so I could stay quiet as possible."

 

"No you didn't. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be out of this room."

 

"Ok I'll wait for you out in the hall way." Gin got up and left the room. I got dressed, wore a simple shirt and shorts. I came out of the room, I received a hug from the kid.

 

"Let's go to the living room~."

 

"Sure." We went to the living room. In the room was a 70in plasma screen TV and a wooden oval shaped table in front of it. Two plates of pancakes covered in maple syrep. Forks were in the left side of the plates. On the tv was a dvd menu for the movie Austin Powers.

 

"I thought it would be fun to watch our favorite movie while we wait for Rangiku to get here. Plus it's raining outside."

"That's really kind… Thanks"

 

"Your welcome" Gin smiled.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

Before we started watching the movie, we had a conversation that started off about Aizen and ended with some things about my aunt. I tend ti be chatty at times. "I'm surprised that Aizen lets you watch it."

 

"He doesn't know that I've seen this movie before. I got this as a gift from my mother's sister in the mail."

 

"Your birth mother?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You're birth parents are alive?"

 

"No. Just my blood related aunt."

 

"If I may ask, why aren't you living with her."

 

"She really loves and cares about me but she can't take care of me because she's not fit to be my legal guardian."

 

"Does she visit?"

 

"Only on my birthday she visits me. Twice a week she calls me at night after dinner."

 

"Where does she live at?"

 

"She's at a nation across the ocean. I don't remember the name of the nation she lives at."

 

"What's her name?"

 

"Lidia Ichimaru. I have my mother's last name because my birth father didn't want to have anything to do with me. On the day I was born he committed suicide. When I was four my birth mother committed suicide and I was put into an orphanage. A year ago Aizen adopted me." My eyes were starting to water, I tried to stop myself from crying but it didn't work.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I felt for asking things about Gin that weren't any of my business. I got pulled into the conversation and started asking a few things. "Hey. Gin?" I gently placed my hands on his shoulder. He looked up to with sad sky blue eyes. Sometimes I ended asking or saying things I shouldn't off, when that happens I make someone upset and I always feel guilty. "I'm sorry if I asked something I shouldn't."

 

"It's not you." He whimpered.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Was it the subject in general?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Let's eat our breakfast and enjoy the movie ok?"

 

"Ok." Gin started the movie and we enjoyed our meal.

 

"When Aizen had his glasses on and his hair wasn't combed back he looked a lot like Austin Powers."

 

Wait? What?


	13. Chapter 13

The Day Shinji's Leg is completely healed

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

My leg finally healed and the damn cast came off. It felt good to just walk around and not have to use crutches. "How does your leg feel, Shinji?" Aizen asked.

 

"It feels good. I'm glad I'm able to walk again."

 

"I'm glad to hear. I'll be heading to work now. I'll be home at six. Feel free to relax for today."

 

"Yeah." I couldn't be feel that something wasn't right. Aizen's been acting a little odd. It's like something about him is off for some reason. "Is everything alright?"

 

"Of course." It was hard for me to believe him but I just nodded my head and smile. He went out the door. Gin went out behind him. Ulquiorra shuts the door behind and walks off.

 

The only place I've been dying to see was the backyard. I've never really seen the background, nor have I seen the rest of Aizen's land. Zommari was walking by, "Hey Zommari?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Where's the the backyard at."

 

"Go straight through the kitchen all the way to the back of the room, there you'll find a door that leads to the backyard. At least that's one way of getting to the backyard."

 

"That works for me. Thanks." We both went our separate ways, he went to a room to do some well whatever he has do. I went to the kitchen, which took me a little while to find. This place is a lot bigger than a I thought. I mean shit how did it take for everyone else to figure out where all the rooms were.

 

When I got to the kitchen I went straight to the back off the kitchen and went throughout the door, finding the backyard. The yard was huge and filled with all sorts if flowers and bushes. The grass was green, it felt like I was standing in front of a field. A black round bar gate surrounds the garden.

 

Past the gate was a path leading to hills of grass, past the hills was a forest leading to mountains. That must of been where got caught in one of his traps. I knew the guy was rich. I knew had land, I didn't he would have this much land. Then this place is forty miles away from town.

 

As I stared into the cinerary I began to think about Aizen and Sosuke. In mind I pictured both of them at the same time. I notice something, if you remove the glasses from Sosuke's face he looks like Aizen, a lot like Aizen. Then there was Gin's comment about Aizen looking like Austin Powers when he had his glasses on. The only person I know who looks like Austin Powers was Sosuke. I know Aizen said he didn't know or had any relations with Sosuke but I can't help to think other wise. Now that I think about it, Aizen's voice sounds try similar to Sosukes. Then there are those things Aizen said about knowing me for a while. Not to mention that Aizen has the same last name as-. Ok not going to think about it.

 

To get my mind off of thinking about the whole thing I went back inside and explored the house. I explored on the first and second floors in three hours. Just when I was about to go back downstairs, I find a latter leading up to the attic. I tend to get curious about attics for some reason. So I climbed the latter and went into the attic.

 

No window in the room, it was very dark. Found the light switched. The room was filled with boxes, pictures, paintings, and a few other objects covered in dust. The one object that caught my eye was a huge frame covered by a white a bed sheet use for a king size bed.

 

I walked over to the photo frame and removed the bed sheet. What I found was unexpected. It was a portrait of Souke. I thought Aizen didn't know him. Things got more strange. I found the name plate. 'Aizen Sosuke'. WHAT THE HELL? SO AIZEN AND SOSUKE ARE-

 

I heard a voice. "You've finally figured out that Aizen and the man you met two months ago, Sosuke is the same person." It was Ulquiorra, he was standing behind me.

 

"You knew?"

 

"Yes. As Aizen's personal butler I know everything."

 

"Did you leave the latter out and the attic door open?"

 

"Yes. I had a feeling if I did those things you would find this portrait of Master Aizen and find out the truth."

 

"Was he even going to tell me?"

 

"I'll explain everything when we get to the balcony." We climbed down the latter. Ulquiorra shuts the attic door and puts away the latter. We walked over to a balcony that was outside of the book room on the second floor. At the balcony there was a small round black table with two matching chairs.

 

Ulquiorra sat down at the table. "Feel free to sit down, Shinji." I sat down on the chair across from his chair. "I'm guessing this is shocking. A month ago, about four or three weeks before you stumbled onto Aizen's land, he changed his look."

 

I started to think since he had a kid and had employees he wouldn't want them to know that he met a male hooker one night and decided to not mention a thing. I felt that he was ashamed of the night we had together. "Look I get he wouldn't want his employees and his son to know about me but he still could of told me in private-"

 

"It's not like he didn't plan on telling you the truth because he was ashamed." I couldn't help but think he was trying to trick me. "He wasn't trying to trick you."

 

"Then what is it then?!" I shouted out of frustration

 

"He was nervous about telling you the truth because he thinks you would be mad at him. I don't know why he would think that." Why would I be mad him for? I mean it's not like he promised to come back, well not officially at least. "Plus he wanted to see how long it took for you to figure it out." That part annoyed me.

 

"Shinji, I'm not going to say how Master Aizen feels about you exactly but I will say this. He cares about you very much. There were a few nights when he cried because he didn't have you."

 

-Third Person POV-

 

MINI FLASHBACK

 

One night, two weeks after Aizen met Shinji. The wealthy man was in his office, alone. The lonely man was thinking about the man he fell in love with, Shinji Hirako. Not only was he thinking about the fox eared man but he was crying because he really wanted him and wished he can have the golden hair man to himself.

 

"Sir?" Ulquiorra called out as he cracked open the door to Aizen's office. He finds his boss sitting at his desk, crying. He walked over to him and placed a hand on Aizen's shoulder. "Are you alright, Master Aizen?" It was the first time seeing the head of the house cry like that.

 

Aizen lifted his head and blew his nose. He whipped his eyes. "…."

 

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Aizen explained to him everything. Who Shinji Hirako is, how, when, and where he met him, and how much he loves and wants him.

 

"I see. I don't know what to tell you, sir."

 

"I don't know what to do. I can't abandon Gin- If he's mad at me for not coming back I don't blame him."

 

PRESENT TIME

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I felt confused, I didn't know how to feel. "Shinji, may I suggest you confront Aizen and tell him how you feel when you're ready." Ulquiorra got up and left. I sat there, thinking, sorting out my thoughts and feelings.

 

THAT NIGHT

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I got home from work like normal. I was greeted by everyone except for Shinji. After everyone walked off I asked Ulquiorra, "Where's Shinji?"

"He's in your office, waiting for you. He wishes to speak with you alone." Ulquiorra walked off. I went straight to my office and walked, finding Shinji sitting on one of the chairs in front of my desk. He was facing towards me, his face was emotionless.

 

"Shinji?"

 

"Ulquiorra explained everything after I saw an old photo of you. The one when you had glasses." He found out the truth before I could tell him.

 

"Yes it's true the man you met two months in the motel was me. I should of told you on the night you came here."

 

"Damn right you should of. If it wasn't for Ulquiorra I would of thought that you were ashamed of meeting me or something. Even though Ulquiorra did explain everything… I'm still mad at you and I don't know if I can trust you."

 

"I understand"

 

"But I'm grateful for what you did to help me and I want to get to know you. I can tell you're a good person."

 

"Perhaps as we get to know each other over time, I can start earning your trust."

 

"That works for me."

 

"Do you I have your forgiveness?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How would you like a job as Gin's male nanny? You'll get 15$ an hour and you can stay here. Gin really likes you." Every time I hired someone for Gin, he would scare them off, man or woman it didn't matter. He didn't like any of them because he felt neither of them didn't understand him or even try to. "You're mostly needed for the weekends. On the week days he's at school most of the day. What do you say?"

 

"I accept. When do I start?"


	14. Chapter 14

Next day

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

All morning Shinji and I moved moved his belongings to a room up on the second floor. It would be better that his room wasn't next to mine. I just told Gin that he would be watched by Shinji every weekend and that he'll live with us due to his job as his male nanny. He was very happy to hear about it. I haven't seen him this happy since his aunt came to visit.

 

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, AIZEN~!" he cheered "YOU'RE THE BEST~"

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Nnoitra called me to tell me the good news of them getting a bigger house. I told him about my new job as Gin's uh- babysitter. Nanny. Whatever. He wasn't happy with it. Why? Because he found out that Aizen was the same guy as Sosuke. He has ways of sniffing out things from people. It's like how I have a way of seeing the goodness in people. He told me he found out Aizen's secrete a while back.

 

He wouldn't shut up. He kept on lecturing how I should just turn down the job, move into his house, and find a different job. Thank god he didn't tell Tersa and Hiyori. I don't want to think about their reaction. "Nnoitra, will you stop?! I get it you're worried and I'm telling I'll be fine."

 

"He's only using you like before! That bastard only wants to get into your pants!"

 

"If that were the case he could of took advantage of me when my leg was broken, idoit."

 

"You forgive people way to easily, Shinji."

 

"Only to those I think deserve a second chance." It's true. I don't forgive people to easily. When I was a kid, I got hurt because of that.

 

"How can you work for someone you can't trust?" Nnoitra asked.

 

"I trust him up to a point." It's true I don't entirely trust him, but I trust him enough that I know I can work for him and live in the same building as him without worrying about anything happening.

 

"Fine. If anything happens I'm kicking his ass." I sighed. I swear he never thinks when his emotions gets in the way. I feel bad for Tersa, and Hiyori. Hell when Nel is a teen I'm going to feel bad for her.

 

"I gotta go. Bye." I hung up the phone. I will admit having another job wouldn't be a bad idea but that would have to wait until I get my driver's license. Today Aizen is going to take me to a DMV so I can apply for a driver's permit. Even I'm eighteen I still need a permit to learn how to drive. Heck I have to take an online class and a damn test before I get the permit.

-A month later-

 

For a month I've been taking an online driver's ed class on the week days. Thank god I was able to get a laptop with Aizen's help (I told him I would pay him back but insists I didn't.). During the day I spend about two to fours on the online class. At night I spend hours studying. One hour ago I finished taking the online test. I won't get the results until next week. It took me an hour to finish that damn test.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

For a month I've caught Shinji falling asleep at the desk in his room. He thinks I don't know what he's study for but I do since I see the driver's handbook. I know he's working on getting his driver's license. I understand he must feel embarrassed for not driving which is why he doesn't talk about it. Every night for a month I've picked up Shinji, moved him to his bed, and laid him down so he could sleep more comfortably. I always did enjoy caring him whether he's awake or not.

 

A Week Later

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I received an email from the Drivers ED Class website. It has the results of my test. I only missed five. HOLLY CRAP THAT MEANS I PASS AND I CAN GET MY LEANERS PERMIT. I didn't think I would pass but I did. OH FUCK YEAH.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I don't why Shinji was in a good mood, I just knew he was because of the dance he was doing. I had a doubt he knows I'm watching. As much as I enjoyed seeing him shake his cute little ass. I wanted to whistle to get his attention but instead I complimented his dance. "Nice dance, handsome."

 

Shinji's dancing stopped as he flinched for a moment. He turned over to face me. His face was red as a strawberry. "Y-you saw me dancing huh?"

 

I chuckled, "I did."

 

"Did anyone else see me dance?"

 

"No. Gin's busy with homework and the servants are working."

 

"Can you do me a favor of not mentioning this to anyone?"

 

"Of course. This is between us."

 

"Thanks..." He walks off. I feel bad for making him embarrassed. I guess if Gin or one of the servants saw him it would be the same.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

That was embarrassing. Every now and then when I get happy about something I do a victory dance. At home in front of the family and friends only it's ok unless they tease me about it. If I do it in public in front of strangers it's embarrassing. People say my victory dance is fine but I disagree.

 

At least he didn't tease me about it like Hiyori and Nnoitra would, plus he promises to not mention it to anyone. Anyway time to call Urahara and ask him to take me to the DMV. I dialed his number. The phone rung. He answered the phone.

 

"Yo, Urahara."

 

"Hey Shinji. What's up?"

 

"I need a favor."

 

"What would the favor be?"

 

"Can you take me to the DMV?"

 

"Sure. Will Next Tuesday work?"

 

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll meet you at Denny's at seven in the morning."

 

"Ok sounds good. Bye."

 

"Bye." I hung up the phone. How the hell was I going to get to Denny's on Tuesday? For the rest of the day I kept trying to think of ways but I couldn't come up with anything.

 

"Everything alright?" Ulquiorra asked

 

"Kinda?"

 

"What do you mean?" I explained everything about me trying to get my driver's lience to him. I even told him I didn't want anyone to know.

 

"I see. I can help you get to your friend. Tell me something. Why don't you want master Aizen to know?"

 

"Because I feel embarrassed that I can't drive yet and I feel like he's done a lot for me."

"Alright."

 

That Tuesday At Denny's 7A.M.

 

The waitress gave us two cups of water. She asked if we wanted any other drink and we said no. We told her what we wanted and she went off to the main counter. "Thanks for coming Urahara."

 

"No problem. I'm surpassed that you didn't ask Aizen for help."

 

"I don't want to be a burden to him."

 

"Good reason there." About ten minutes later the waitress came back with our food. After we finished eating we paid for the food and left.

 

At the DMV 10:39A.M.

 

After waiting for my turn I was finally getting my learners permit. I was also able to get a new state I.D. I had to fill out paperwork and retake a photo for the I.D. I have to wait a month for them to deliver the I.D. through the mail. Which was fine since during the time I would take time to learn and practice driving. "Was it necesary to get a new I.D.?"

 

"No but I figured it wasn't a bad idea to do it anyway." Urahara didn't leave until Ulquiorra came by and picked me up. He took me back to the house. When I got there I crashed on the couch and fell asleep.

 

Four Months Later...

 

For three months Ulquiorra has been helping me with my driving. Every day early in the morning for an hour or two, I've practiced my driving. On rainy days I used a video game that's based on the driver's test. It was sent to me from the DMV. Who would of thought that someone would have made that?

 

Todays the day I take my driver's test. Ulquiorra took me to the DMV. He waits for me in the building. I stand next to the car I drive for the test, waiting for the instructor to show up. The man didn't show up for ten minutes. Oh wait the instructor is a woman.

 

She wore a violet business suit and had purple curly hair. She was caring a clipboard in her hand. "Shinji Hirako?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci. I'll be the one who gets to test you today." We shook hands. "Let's get in the car and get started." We got into the car. I sat in the driver's seat. She sat in the passenger's seat. While she was getting ready to write things down and putting on her seatbelt, I took a few deep breathes and putted on my seatbelt.

 

"We can begin now, Mr Hirako."

 

"Right." I turned on the car, adjusted the mirror, made sure the emergency parking brake isn't activated, and looked behind me so I can back out of the parking spot.

 

-Ulquiorra's POV-

 

As I waited for Shinji to finish his test, I receive a call from Aizen. "Hello?"

 

"Shinji is taking his test isn't he."

 

"You knew along didn't you?"

 

"From the moment I saw the driver's handbook on his desk."

 

"Nothing gets by you, sir." Master Aizen has ways of knowing or figuring things out on his own. No one can fool him no matter how hard they try.

 

"Damn right nothing does." The only time he swears is when he's making a point of something, upset at something or someone, or when he's just uses the word 'damn' to state something.

 

"Is there anything you want me to do."

 

"Just bring him home afterwards. When you arrive at the house tell him to go to my office room."

 

"Yes Sir."

 

20 Minutes later

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

The test was done. I did the best I could. I made sure I didn't make any mistakes. I parked the car in the same parking spot it was at before the test started. After the car was turned off I asked, "How did I do?"

 

"Shinji in the five years I've tested people I've never seen some who drove so… well for their first try." she giggled "You pass."

 

I sigh in relief. "Were you nervous about not passing?"

 

"I was at first but when I started driving the nerves went away." We got out of the car and walked into the building. She gave me a piece of paper that stated that I passed the driver's test. I went to a clerk and got the driver's license.

 

After I found Ulquiorra sitting in a waiting area I went over to him. "I take it you passed."

 

"Hell yeah I did."

 

"Let's head home."

 

"Want me to drive?"

 

"Sure."

 

At Aizen's House...

 

We arrive at the (huge) house. Gin was still at school. When I was about to think Aizen wasn't home Ulquiorra said, "Aizen is waiting for you. He wants a word with you. Go to the office room."

 

I didn't get why he needed to talk to me but if he does them he does. "ok." I walked over to the room like Ulquiorra told me to. I knocked on the door before cracking the door open. He was sitting at his desk, working some paperwork. His gaze was focused on the papers. Quietly I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.

 

I walk over to his desk. "Aizen?"

 

He stopped working and looked up, away from the papers and looked at me. "Hello Shinji."

 

"You wanted a word with me."

 

"Yes. I just want to let you know you'll never be a burden to me and that I'll never think lowly of you no matter what. Understand?"

 

"…. Yeah." Hearing that gave me confidence to tell him anything I wanted

 

"Congratulations on your test."

 

"Pardon?" Does he know about the driver's license, the studying, and practice I did?

 

"Shinji, nothing gets by me so easily." Holy shit he knows. How? Oh well it doesn't matter any way.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I called Urahara about working for him at his candy shop. On the day he and I met up at Denny's he offered me a position. He told me to call him once I get my driver's license. '"Urahara, guess what?"

 

"You got your license?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Awesome. I'm taking it that you want the job."

 

"Hell yeah." I told him that even though I have a job as Gin's nanny I still want another job. You never know what will in case I loose the job as a nanny plus. Since Gin is only seven years old, the job may last at least for about five years.

 

"You're hired. I usual don't hire friends but for your case I'll make an exception. You start in two weeks."

 

"Thanks Urahara." The convention and call ended. Despite the nightmares I've been getting for months every night, things have been going well.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Around three in the morning I'm still awake, finishing up paperwork. After putting away them away I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. There I found Shinji standing in front the stink. From the look of it, he had something on his mind.

 

I walked over to him and tapped on the shoulder, "Shinji?"

 

He flinched before turning to face me. "Oh Aizen. It's just you." he sighed "You scared me for a moment."

 

"I didn't mean to. Are you alight?"

 

"I just had a nightmare."

 

"That's the third time this week."

 

"I know."

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" I grab a glass of water and poured water into the glass.

 

"No." I hold the glass of water in my hand.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"…"

 

"It wouldn't hurt anything…"

 

"Is that a yes then?" Shinji nodded "Let's go somewhere more private." We went over to my room and on the bed next to each other. I place the water onto the dresser on the right side of the room. It was silent in the room before he spoke.

 

"What happened in your dream, Shinji?"

 

"I was trying to run away from Yammy but his goons held me. My parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents came to help me but-"

 

"…"

 

"But- they were killed on sight, shot down by a someone with a gun. I killed the fucker along with Yammy and everyone else but that wasn't enough… It's all my fault they died. They got killed because they were trying to save me."

 

"It's not your fault, Shinji. I have to admit I'm surprised your grandparents would join in."

 

"They may be old but they're crazy and have enough energy to do almost anything they wanted."

 

"Impressive."

 

He chuckled "You have no idea." He sighed. "I missed their funeral too."

 

"You can still visit their grave."

 

"… I know." I couldn't stand the look of sorrow on his face. There was only one thing I can do.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Out of the blue Aizen pulls me into an embraces me in his arms, giving me a hug. My face felt warm. I hugged back. Every time I'm around this man I always feel save when I'm with- woah! When the hell did I get on his lap?

 

"Aizen?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why did you pull me onto your lap?"

 

"Sorry. I did it with out thinking. I didn't upset you did I?"

 

I should be upset but I wasn't. It reminded me of the night we met. "No. I'm not mad."

 

"Would you like to get off?"

 

" … "

 

"I don't mind if you want to sit on my lap for a little longer." I nodded. Around five I went back to my room and went to bed.

 

THE NEXT DAY AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING

 

-Third person POV-

 

Gin and Aizen were at the dinning room table. They finished eating when Shinji came to the room. "I thought you would sleep for two more hours." Aizen said. Ulquiorra came by and grabbed their plates.

 

"I always wake up early." Shinji said as he sat down.

 

"What if you stayed up til six?"

 

"Then I would wake up at noon." Ulquiorra came back with a plate of food for Shinji. "Ulquiorra, you didn't have to."

 

"It's not a problem."

 

"Thanks." He walks off.

 

AFTER BREAKFEST

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I was out in the backyard when Shinji came up to and asked, "Aizen… May I invite a few friends over?"

 

"You mean the ones I met at your brother's house?"

"No. It's a different group of people. They're people with animal ears like me…"

 

"Oh. I see. Have you told anyone about them before?"

 

"Nnoitra, Tersa, and Hiyori have met them before. The rest of my friends haven't."

 

"I see."  

 

"I met them before I met Kensei and the rest. The reason why I haven't introduce them to Kensei and the rest because I wasn't sure if things would turn out well."

 

"Well you can throw a christmas party and invite everyone you know so that way they can meet another."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What about you? Gin? Ulquiorra and the rest of the servants?"

 

"He only has one person. He family abandoned him when he was six years old. He's an orphan that never got adopted." From the look on his face, he pitted the man. When I first heard this story I felt the same and still do. I know for fact Shinji still does too.

 

"Who?" Shinji asked

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"His girlfriend, Orihime. She has cat ears and tail." Holy crap Ulquiorra is Orihime boyfriend. What fucking small world. I couldn't help but l laugh. I wonder why she never mentioned her relations with Ulquiorra but I guess I must of happened while I was Yammy's sex slave.

 

"How long have they been going out?" I couldn't help but smile. I tried to stop chuckling but I couldn't help it.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

"He's been dating her for two years." I answered. I noticed Shinji chucked. "What's so funny, Shinji?"

 

"Orihime is one of the friends I want to have over. Has she been here before?"

 

I chuckled. What a coincidence. "She's been here before." Even before she came here I met her in person at mall one afternoon. On the day she came here for the first time Gin met her.

 

"Any way invite all of your friends here for christmas day. Gin will be spending time with his aunt at the time."

 

"What about you?"

 

"My father and both grandfathers will be here on christmas eve. They're the only family members I have."

 

"What happened?"

 

"They will killed in an accident while they were on vacation."

 

"I'm sorry to hear."

 

"I'm alright." We keep changing the subject. Not only that but I can't believe I told him my family story. It felt a little weird mentioning my family but then again he would find out sooner or later. "Shinji before that party can happen I should met your other friends. I give you permission to invite Orihime and the rest of your friends here. Sorry it took me awhile to say that."

 

"Thank you. Don't worry about. What would be a good day?"

 

"Any day you want, unless it's during the weekend."

 

"ok. Would Wednesday be good?" I nodded. It would be a good day since Ulquiorra has the day off that day. Later on I told Ulquiorra about Shinji inviting Orihime and a few other people. Ulquiorra was happy with it even though he didn't show it. He didn't know Orihime was friends with Shinji until now. We over heard Shinji calling his friends and telling them about his get together.


	16. Chapter 16

WEDNESDAY

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Aizen's at work. Gin is at school. The other servants are out on their breaks. Ulquiorra and I wait for everyone to arrive after we got the drinks and a few snaky foods ready. When I told everyone I live at the same place as Ulquiorra they all thought the same thing as I did. "What fucking small world."

 

"So you've met everyone, Ulquiorra?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Has anyone been here before?"

 

"Just Orihime. Everyone else not until today. She's the only that has met Master Aizen and Gin." Not surprising. Then again If I were in his shoes I would be nervous about asking to have people over. "I have been to their places before. If I ask to have people here I'm sure he would of said no, not that it matters."

 

"I bet he would say yes (not every time). Aizen sees you as a friend, after all he does trust you and you two have known each each for a long time."

 

"True. I do consider him as a brother along with you and a few friends." Touching and very kind of him to say. I admit Ulquiorra has been helping and kind. Unlike the other servants he didn't give me a funny look. Plus he was a big help when it came to the practice for the driver's test. This is the first time I've felt like I've gotten to know him a little more.

 

We heard knocking on the door. Ulquiorra answered. Orihime and the gang stood on the porch. He lets them in. Orihime ran over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're safe. When I heard about you being kidnapped I thought I would never see you again."

 

"I felt the same way about everyone I know."

 

"But now you're here."

 

"HEY SHINJI WHY DIDN'T CALL US?" Grimmjow asked. He never did say hello like everyone else would. He was a guy with normal ears and didn't have a tail. He's Ichigo's boyfriend. Ichigo is a guy with cat ears and a tail like Orihime.

 

Another guy with normal ears (without a tail) was Shuhei, a guy with a 69 tattooed on his face. He's Izuru's boyfriend. Izuru has lion ears and a tail. Then there's the other straight pairing, Renji and Rukia. Renji has tiger ears and a tail. Rukia was the one with out animal ears and tail.

 

"Give me a break, I was going through a lot." I replied back. We hugged for a moment. I was greeted and hugged by everyone else.

 

"We can head over to the living room. There's drinks and food." Ulquiorra said. Everyone (including myself) went over to the living room and settled down there. For hours we watched TV shows and movies we watch back in the old days. We talked, catching up with what's what in our lives. I told my story of what happened to me, minus the night I met Aizen.

 

"Whoa." Renji commented.

 

"Nice going with the killing of your kidnappers." Grimmjow said

 

"GRIMMJOW." Rukia shouted

 

"What?"

 

"That wasn't needed."

 

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'm not offended. I will admit it did feel good killing the bastards."

 

"See? I didn't often him at all." Rukia glared at him. Sometimes Grimmjow and Rukia get into fights because they don't agree on things. Other then that

 

"How about we change the subject~?" Orihime asked. She would do whatever it takes to prevent them from fighting (if possible).

 

"Ulquiorra when are you going to move in with Orihime?" Izuru asked. For a moment the room was silent. Apperantly that wasn't the subject Orihime had in mind.

 

"Izuru!" Renji shouted

 

"Sorry. Bad question." He lowered his head in shame. Later on I learned they Ulquiorra and Orihime have thought and talked about them living together in Orihime's apartment but they haven't decided anything yet. It must have been stressful to have people asking.

 

"It's all right." Ulquiorra said. "Why don't we play poker to make things less tense."

 

"Sounds good to me." Ulquiorra got and the cards from a drawer of the coffee table. I shuffled them and passed five to everyone. Time went by as we played more than two rounds of poker. By the time we were on our tenth or ninth round Gin got home.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

I came home and find people in the living. There were normal people and there were those with animal ears and tails like me but different animals instead of a fox. Shinji, Ulquiorra, and Orihime were among them. It's always awesome to see or met people that are (some what) like you.

The one person that really got my attention was the one person with lion ears. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Hi." I greeted

 

"Hello." he greeted back.

 

"Who's the squirt?" A guy with a 69 tattoo asked.

 

"That's Gin~ He's the son of the man who owns and lives here." Orihime answered as she waved at me. I waved back.

 

"So your boss is married, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked

 

"No. He adopted the boy a few years back. Gin the people here are friends of Shinji and I." Good old Ulquiorra blurring things out. Then again a lot of people know that Aizen adopted me anyway. Ulquiorra introduced me to them all. I like Izuru.

 

"Izuru~"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're pretty."

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Oh boy. I have a feeling Gin has a crush on Izuru.

 

"Hey Shuhei, looks like someone is hitting on your man." Renji teased. We laughed for a moment. Gin hugged Izuru and would't let go. I guess he know Izuru is taken. I'm surprised Gin is taking it well.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

Boyfriend? Damn. Oh well. I can still hug while sitting on his lap.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"Gin, get off of him. You don't just sit on people's lap."

 

"Gin, go do your homework." Ulquiorra demanded.

 

"Fine." Gin pouted. He got off of Izuru's lap and left the room.

 

"Sorry Izuru." I said

 

"Don't worry. No harm done." After Gin went to bed we played strip poker. After the first three rounds Izuru, Ichigo, and myself lost. We were nude. While the rest of the guys were only shirtless. Orihime and Rukia were completely clothed.

 

"You guys suck at this Game." Renji teased

 

"That just means Shuhei and myself get to enjoy the view." Grimmjow joked. "Eh Shinji you have a special someone?"

 

"No." I will admit if Aizen saw me nude I would blush like crazy.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I arrive at home around eight to nine. I walk over to the living room where the sounds of laughter were coming from. There I found people playing 'strip poker'. Ulquiorra and three men were shirtless. Orihime and a woman were fully clothed. Shinji and two other men were fully nude.

 

It was a shock to find, Ulquiorra and three nude men in my living room. I will admit seeing Shinji nude was a good surprise there. he has a very nice figure. The poor men and Shinji were embarrassed. You could see the blush on their face. They tried to cover themselves with their discarded clothing.

 

Ulquiorra introduced me to everyone after I said 'hello' to Orihime. "Continue your game. Don't mind me." I said before walking away.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

FUCKING A. THIS IS HUMILIATING. I didn't expect Aizen to see us nude. "Can we not play this anymore…?" I muttered.

 

"I agree. I'm starting to feel cold." Izuru said. We were shivering.

 

"Yeah alright." Renji said. Everyone else nodded. Izuru, Ichigo, and putted our cloths back on. "Was that the guy you work for, Ulquiorra?"

 

"Yes, that was Aizen."

 

"I hope he doesn't think badly of us." Izuru said.

 

"Don't worry he doesn't since you're all friends of Shinji and I." Ulquiorra assured us.

 

"I'm surprised that he wasn't mad." Grimmjow commented.

 

"I think he was checking out Shinji." Ichigo teased. My face turned bright red. When it comes to men who have an interest in me I'm very shy." Everyone (except for Ulquiorra) laughed for a moment.

 

"Oh hahaha." I said in a sarcastic tone.

 

"Relax Shinji. We're just kidding." Rukia assured me. "Beside even if it's true it's not a bad thing. Aizen's a hot looking guy."

 

"HEY." Renji shouted. He was getting jealous.

 

"He is." Rukia knew he was starting to get jealous. " It's not like I'lll got after him whether he's straight or not. You know I love you. I say it more than you say it to me."

 

Renji sighed "Yeah you're right."

 

"Any way…." Rukia continued with what she was saying before. "My point is that it's not a bad thing to have someone finding you attractive."

 

"…."

 

"But it's understanding that after what you've been through it might be frightening to have someone finding you attractive." She hugged me.

 

"Let's not forget how shy he is around attractive men." Ichigo said.

 

"Not helping Ichigo." I said to him. He said nothing back, just grinned at me.

 

*********************

 

Two hours later….

 

What Ichigo and Rukia said about Aizen finding me attractive wouldn't stop buzzing around in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation, it was driving me crazy. I heard knocking on the door. "Come in."

 

Ulquiorra came in and closed the door behind him. "Hey."

 

"I came to see how you're doing. I noticed you seem troubled."

 

"Something is bothering me…"

 

"Is it the conversation from earlier?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you think Aizen really…. checked me out?" I stuttered

 

"I can't say. You have to find out yourself."

 

"I know."

 

"All I can say is that he cares about you, very much."


	17. Chapter 17

-Shinji's POV-

 

Gin asked something I knew he would ask sooner or later. "Shinji, I wanna meet your family and your other friends. Can you take me to see them this weekend?"

 

"Maybe depending on on a couple of things."

 

"Like what?"

 

"If they're busy or if they want to have people over or not. I'll call and see what happens. Then I'll tell you what's what."

 

"Ok." Gin went back to drawing and I went back to reading a National Geographic magazine. I called my brother and I asked if Gin and I could drop by for a visit. He told me to come by this Saturday at noon. I did the same for Kensei. He told me to come by next Saturday and that he'll call the rest and tell them to come by as well. I told Aizen and he didn't mind since

 

"Gin, I got good news."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"This weekend we'll be going to my brother's home. Next weekend you'll meet my other friends." He said nothing back, just smiled. "Gin why do you want to me my friends and family?"

 

"Because you're apart of my family now, so your friends and family are apart of my family too. Plus you are cool and I know cool people know other cool people." I couldn't help but laugh. It was kinda adorable that he thinks that way.

 

"What?"

 

"It's nothing."  

"Whatever you say. Shinji, have you ever had a pet fox?"

 

"Yeah when I was eight. His name was Scottie.

"What happened to him?"

 

"He got ran over by a car."

 

"Would you like another one?"

 

"Where are you going with this?" I asked. Gin grabs my hand and pulls me off to the backyard. "Gin, what's got into ya?"

 

"I wanna show you something. Wait here." Gin went into a big hole behind a bush. He came back out with two foxes, one baby and mama. "I found them near by. They were wounded and I've been taking care of them."

 

"Gin, there's no way in hell Aizen will let us have them."

 

"Yeah but they're cute and we can keep them outside except for when it rains." I took a good look at their faces. Damn it he right. They're cute. "plus we can connect with them very well." It''s true people with animal parts do connect very well with the animal they have a body part of. Gin and I connect well with foxes. Ichigo and Orihime connect well with cats.

 

Izuru connects well with loins and Renji connects well with tigers. What I mean by "connect" is people with animal parts (like ears and tail) understand the animal, I don't know how but we do. I mean for crap's sake we can talk to them like we talk to other people. It's a cool thing.

 

Gin gave me the mother. I held her in my arms. "What are their names?"

 

"The babe is named Kenny. I didn't give the mother a name. I think you should."

 

"Well… I'll use the name TayTay." She licked my cheek. I guess it was sign that she liked the name. "Gin, you can't keep this a secrete forever."

 

"I know but I'm afraid too…."

 

"We'll tell him together."

 

"Ok."

 

That Evening…

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Gin and Shinji went up to me with a fox in their arms. I had a feeling they would want a fox since they connect with foxes so well. Before they could say anything I spoke, "I don't mind if you keep them but they can't be in the house with the exception of your bedroom. You're responsible for them."

 

"What about if it rains?" Gin asked.

 

"I guess they can roam around the house during those days."

 

"Yay thank you, Aizen~ You're the best." Gin hugged me after putting down the baby fox. Then he ran off with the baby fox.

 

"So tell me, Shinji. How has your job at Urahara's shop been?"

 

"It's been well."

 

"What was your first day like."

 

"It was crazy."

 

"How so?"

 

"Well…"

 

-Flash back-

 

Urahara just finished explain everything I need to know about running the shop. "Understand?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"So for the day I leave you in charge."

 

"WHAT?"

 

He laughed "I'm just kidding. It's only for an hour or two."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I have to meet up with my father to discuss his will."

 

"Oh. Alright." Urahara left. It was quiet for about five minutes. After a family came in and bought a couple of CD's, a bunch of people started coming in and buying things. Heck I had to break up three fights but thankfully there was no blood and no one was injured. For the most part the costumers were good. It lasted for about four hours. Then Urahara came back.

Present….

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"That's impressive."

 

"Nah. I think it was just luck."

 

"Maybe or maybe you're just good at getting into the flow and figuring things out on the spot."

 

"I suppose so I am."


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Gin and I are visiting my siblings like I promised. From the moment we went inside I introduced everyone to Gin and he introduced himself to everyone. Even though Gin is the adopted son of Aizen, a man who Nnoitra holds a grudge against, he treated him well thankfully. "So Gin's adopted?" Tersa asked

 

"Yeah he was."

 

"Wow it seems like we're all apart of big that's adopted."

 

"I didn't think of that until now." Now that I think about it, I know more people that adopted children instead of getting children the other way. That's something not everyone can say.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

The little girl Nel kept on pulling my tail even though I keep telling her not to. I was very annoying. She maybe five but damn she pulls hard. "OW! CUT IT OUT, THAT HURTS!" She giggled. She didn't understand how much pain I was feeling.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

We heard Gin screaming. Nnoitra and I went over to the living room, there we find a crying Gin and a guilty looking Nel. "Gin what happened?"

 

"Nel pulled my tail too hard!! She kept pulling even though I told her to stop!" he sobbed. Nnoitra placed her in a corner, putting her in timeout for about twenty minutes.

 

After twenty minutes…

 

I picked up Nel and placed her on my lap, "Know what you did?"

 

She nodded, "I pulled Gin's tail even though he told me to stop."

 

"What did you learn?"

 

"Listen to what others say."

 

"That's right. And a little FYI it hurts for an animal and people like Gin and I to have the tail pulled on."

 

"Oh."

 

I put Nel down, "Go apologize to Gin ok."

 

"ok." She ran over to Gin.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

"Gin…. I'm sorry." I stopped crying after finishing up my chocolate milk. Chocolate's good.

 

"I'll forgive you if promise to not do it again." Because of the chocolate milk I had my anger and sorrow went away. Chocolate in general makes me happy. Plus she's five, when you're five you don't understand pain unless you're the one feeling it. Later on Shinji told me he proud of how I handled it, but I don't why he would be proud since I cried at first.

 

Next Saturday

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Gin and I went over to Kensei's house. I introduced Gin to all my friends and their children. He played with them all day while I chatted with Kensei and the rest. I wasn't surprised to hear that Gin got along with them well since they're all orphans. Yet I was surprised at how fast they liked Gin, I thought they would of hated him at first for having a rich father. I guess money doesn't interest them, which is a good thing since they're only eight.

 

On the way home he couldn't stop talking about the day. "I should introduce Rangiku to them sometime. I hope that'll turn out well."

 

"There's a good chance it will."

 

Before we went into the house Gin asked me, "You think we can have them over at home?"

 

"Maybe if Aizen's ok with it."

 

"I hope he'll say yes."

 

"I'm sure he will." A few weeks later gin had Rangiku and and his new friends over. It turned out well like I knew it would. They got along well and Rangiku became apart of the group.

 

* * *

-Aizen's POV-

 

While I was on my lunch break I pick up a book called "A Neko's Life (13 and up)." It speaks off a human beings like Shinji and Hirako will be going through during their "special times" in their life. Sooner or later I would need it for information that would be helpful to me.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

While I was reading a I was remembering a book I use to have, it was called "A Neko's Life (13 and up). It told me everything I need to know about what people like myself go through. People with animal parts still go through the normal things any guy or girl go through, but there a few things that only people like me go through. For example starting the age 16-19 (depending on the person) we get hot flashes, which only occurs at night. It happens once a year for a whole month. It's never the same month every year, but a different month.This doesn't stop until we reach the age 50.

 

The first two years wouldn't have been so bad for me if I wasn't Yammy's slave. During my month of hot flashes, he would force me to master bate in front of him and his goons. Then they would make fun of me by calling me a whore. It was humiliating and degrading. Thank god that only happened twice before I escaped. If I had to go through it for a third time I would of killed myself.

 

But sooner or later I would have to go through another month of being in heat at night. The question is….. When will it happen?

 

* * *

It was planned for my friends and family to come by on christmas day and Aizen's parents come by on christmas eve, but instead things were switched around. My friends and family came by on christmas eve. Tomorrow his grandfathers and Gin's aunt will come by tomorrow.  

 

I'm nervous about meeting them. Normal for me since I've always been shy when it came to meeting people. I guess I get scared of being scared of being judged by them. No matter how nervous I was about their visitI didn't let it stop me from having a good time with my friends and family. Plus everything went smoothly, I didn't want to ruin the moment with my nervousness.

 

Gin was playing with the other children that came. At first the was disappoint about not seeing his aunt tonight but he was happy when he saw his friends. Then again what kid wouldn't be happy to see their friends during christmas.

 

The kids were the only ones who got to open presents and the adults just gave one person something simple like a gift card to a store or a restaurant.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

After all the guests left, Gin went to bed, and all the servants went to the servant quarters after cleaning up from the holiday party, Shinji and I were alone in the living room. "Shinji, close your eyes."

 

"Why?"

 

"Now that no one else is around I want to give you something. A surprise."

 

"Another gift?"

 

"You'll see." Shinji closed his eyes without another word. While his eyes were shut I pulled out his gift which was a gold chain neckless with a brooch that had a golden fox on it. I placed it in his hands before telling him, "You can open your eyes now."

 

He opened his eyes and looked at the palm of his hands, finding the neckless. "You didn't-"

 

"I wanted to because I care about you a lot. Do you like it?"

 

"I do." he puts it in his shirt pocket. "Thank you." We got up from the couch and walked over to the stair, there was a misotoe hanging above us. For a moment it was silent while we stared at the plant. Before he could say anything I kiss his soft lips and embrace him in my arms.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

My brain told me to pull away but I didn't, my body did nothing. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to feel warm, not fever warm but…. Oh shit. Now way. Not now. Fucking A. I pulled away and walk away awkwardly. I have a bad feeling that Aizen noticed my dick poking at him. How humiliating.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Before he pulled away, I noticed his penis was poking. Plus his body was starting to a little warm. That means Shinji will go through a month of being in heat at night. Poor man people like him go through it for a month. I suppose I better get him pills for incase he would want to use them.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

It took about thirty minutes to an hour of masterbation in the shower before I could call it a night and rest. This was the first day, next week or sooner it'll be worse.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas day

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Gin just finished opening the presents he got from most of the servants. The present he got yesterday were from myself, Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Aizen. The other servants gave him presents today. They consider him as a family like Gin did for them.

 

The only people who didn't give him a gift were Loly and Menoly. They like Gin as much as they like which isn't a lot. They're not here not that I care. They treated like shit every since I came here. When ever they could they would do whatever it took to make me look bad. They tried to annoy me to a point that I would snap at people, trip me, and spill things on me. They claimed it was an accident but it wasn't. It never worked because they don't know enough to really get on my nerves, Aizen always helps me get up (heck he carries me even though it's not need), and Ulquiorra always makes sure I have a clean pair of cloths for when it's needed. (I swear that guy is superman.)

 

Gin went around and thanked everyone. The door bell rung. Ulquiorra answered. They greeted him like he was family. Not surprising since he's a personal butler. Three men and a woman entered. Strange I thought there would only be three guests. Two men and a woman. The woman was Gin's aunt.

 

"Aunty Linda. This is Shinji. He's my nanny. He has fox ears and tail like me."

 

"I remember. You mentioned during a phone call. Hello. My name is Linda. I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad to meet you."

 

"It's nice to meet you." The three men walked up to me and introduced themselves. Two of them were Aizen's grandparents. "Hello. My name is Baraggan. I'm the grandfather of the man you work for, Aizen."

 

"I'm Shinji Hirako. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Hello. My name is Shigekuni Yamamoto. You must be Shinji Hirako."

 

"Yes." We shook hands.

 

"You may call me Yamamoto." They both started off a lithe former from what I'm use to but they're polite so I got nothing to complain about.

 

The other one I didn't know until he told me his name in private. "My name is Chojiro. I'm Aizen's Father."

 

"Shouldn't you go to him first?"

 

"I was going to but the boy automatically pulled me over to you."

 

"He already knew who you were."

 

"How?"

 

"I think he just sensed it. No worried though. He's a good boy and all. He's not spoiled like other children with wealthy parents."

 

"My father Yamamoto told me." I had a feeling he was related to Yamamoto and not Baraggan. They look very similar.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I watched Gin introduce Shinji to the guests. The third man looked very familiar. I couldn't get a better look since Gin pulled him over towards Shinji. When he came back I got better look at him. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my father, Chojiro. I thought he died.

 

I went up to him. "Father?"

"Hello Aizen. It's been a very long time since I saw you."

 

"Where have you been? I thought you were-"

 

"Dead. Yes many thought that. Please let me explain somewhere more private." I took him to my office. He told me what happened him after a fire accident in at London. He forgot who he was because he had amnesia for a while.

 

After Grandfather Baraggan and Grandfather Yamamoto found him in the woods naked. He lived with them in secrete so he could gain back his memory in peace. Now that he has he came here to see me and Gin.

 

He hugged me, "I'm sorry Aizen. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

 

I hugged back, "I'm just glad you're alive." For two hours I told him about my job, my sexuality, a few books I read on my free time, Ulquiorra, a couple of close friends of mine, Tousen and Szayel, and the man I loved Shinji. (I would of talked about Gin but my grandparents told him about his step grandson already.)

 

Like both grandfathers he didn't mind that I was interested in men and not women. He told me about all the places he's been to while he was away. It ended when Shinji told me Gin about to open his gifts from the guests.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

While Aizen was talking to his father I spent some time getting to know his grandparents and Linda. They were nice people. Gin opened his gifts and thanked everyone. During dinner Linda spoke of her new home in a town not to far from the house. Aizen wasn't happy that she didn't say anything to him sooner. At least they didn't get into a fight. Aizen's relatives will be living in that town too which is a good thing.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

The guests left. I told my grandfathers and father that I would plan a day when I would have lunch with them and when they would spend time with Gin. Even though he's not related to them, they love him all the same.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Thank god they left before another night of being heat started… again.

 


	20. Chapter 20

-Shinji's POV-

 

For three weeks I've been having wet dreams about Aizen (masterbation doesn't help at all), I haven't talked about it with anyone until now. I'm in my room, talking to Ichigo on the phone. I couldn't stop thinking about those dreams I had to share them with someone I trust. Ichigo. Why him? Ichigo and I are very close friends since we were in second grade. "Ichigo can we talk?"

 

"Yeah sure. What do you need to talk about?"

 

"Remember the times when you had dreams about Grimmjow during the month you were in heat?"

 

"Is Shinji dreaming about someone?" He teased

 

"Well- Yeah-"

 

"Who's the guy you're dreaming about?"

 

"You promise not to laugh?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You promise not to tell anyone about our conversation?"

 

"Of course. Who is it, Shinji?"

 

"Aizen Sosuke."

 

"I had a feeling you would fall for him. I don't blame you, he's pretty hot. Don't tell Grimmjow I said that, he'll think I'm dumping him." Like Renji, Grimmjow gets jealous easily.

 

"I'm not in love, he's my boss for crap's sake!"

"Relax. I was joking." He wasn't joking, he was serious. Meant every word he said. "Tell me all about the dreams you're having." It took me three hours (or more) to tell Ichigo every dream I've had, explained (almost) all of what happened.

 

I have dreamed of Aizen being in jail with me; being my master and I was his soon to be butler; he was a knight and I was a simple farmer boy; he was an incubus and I was an ordinary human; he was a human and I was a drunk vampire; he was a prince and I was his slave; and I've had a dream of when we were pirates. He was the captain and I was the subordinate.

 

All those have one thing in common. Aizen would ravish and pleasure me without a second thought and he had no regrets doing it. Thinking about those dreams gets me turned. Some times If I'm dreaming about Aizen because od hormones or because of something else.

 

"Wow. Shinji, how do you handle being around him without…. you know…. trying anything?"

 

"Fear of getting fired, getting him angry at me, or just making things awkward between him and I."

 

"Maybe you can ask to leave for the rest of the month. I'm sure he'll be understanding."

 

"Maybe I should do that…."

 

* * *

-Third Person POV-

 

Aizen dreamed of Shinji as well. He dreamed about being a world famous chief. He was making clam chowder soup when he saw a homeless man, which was Shinji, out of the window. Aizen went up to the man and gave him a bowl of soup. Shinji enjoyed the soup.

 

Before Aizen could receive a "thank you" form the happy homeless blond, he woke up from the dream. He didn't know what to think about the dream. He didn't hate but he didn't like it either. For a moment he did wonder why he had that dream but it didn't matter since the dream didn't bother him, nor did he have it again.

 

* * *

-Aizen's POV-

 

Ulquiorra came into my office and stood in front of my desk. "Yes Ulquiorra?"

 

"I would like to talk to you sir."

 

"About what?"

 

"I would like to move in with Orihime while-." I knew what he was asking without even hearing the whole question. Sooner or later he would bring up his

"Ulquiorra, of course you move out and still have your job. You know I would never fire someone for no reason. When do you plan to move out?"

 

"Next week."

 

"I suggest you take the rest of the day off to do some packing."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"How far is Orihime's apartment?"

 

"Orhime's apartment isn't to far away. It's in the same town as your relatives."  

 

"Alright. You may go unless you have anything else to say."

 

"No sir." He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. As much as I'll miss having someone to go to when I need to talk, it's for the better that he lives with someone he loves, not someone who the works for. I hope Gin takes this well.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

I just over heard Ulquiorra announcing to Aizen that he's moving out of the house and into Orihime's place. I feel sad that he won't be around so much and yet I feel for him. I guess all I can do is smile and be positive about it.

 

* * *

-Shinji's POV-

 

I brought Aizen a cup of tea like Ulquiorra asked me to since he was packing his stuff. I would of helped him but he insisted on doing it himself. I offered to do anything else and he asked him to bring Aizen his tea.

 

I find him laying on his couch, sleeping. To avoid waking him up I tip-toed over to a small table next to the couch on the left, which is on the side that Aizen's head was at. I place the cup down. I notice how peace Aizen looks when he sleeps.

 

Even with his eyes closed he looks…. Should I wake him up?My face leans closer and closer until my lips pressed against his. It didn't last long. As soon as I got a hold of myself, I stopped kissing him and pulled my head away. I shouldn't have done it. Out of fear of being caught or seen I ran out of the room.

 

For the rest of the day I stayed away from everyone including Ulquiorra and Gin. I didn't go near Aizen. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not after what I did.

 

-Aizen's POV-

I wake up from a sudden nap I took from a feeling of lips on my own like someone kissed me. I have a feeling someone did sneak a kiss from me as I slept. Something tells me the person who stole the kiss was the man I have the hearts for, Shinji. I looked around, he wasn't there. I only found a cup of hot sitting on my small table next to the couch.


	21. Chapter 21

-Aizen's POV-

 

I told Gin about Ulquiorra moving out in a couple of days. He appeared to be alright with it. "Even though Ulquiorra won't live here anymore he still works here as a butler so we'll still him around. Just not at night."

 

"Ok."

 

-Gin's POV-

 

Well at least I can still see Ulquiorra on the weekends. It's the same as seeing Shinji…. well almost I guess.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I'm glad Gin took the news of Ulquiorra's move very well. I thought that Gin would of taken the news negatively. I guess I underestimated him.

 

* * *

-Aizen's POV-

 

Two hours ago Ulquiorra moved out of the home. Gin is spending time with Linda, his grandfather, and great grandfathers. It was quiet. No one, except for Shinji, Loly, Menloy, and myself are in the house. I just finished work.

 

I decided to take a nap since I didn't get much sleep last night. I lay down on the couch in the living, closed my eyes, and drifted off.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I decided to read to get my mind off of things. I head over to the living room and find Aizen sleeping on the couch. I couldn't believe it but it was true. I never thought he would fall sleep in a room where people could catch him sleeping. I moved close enough to get a better look at him.

 

-Third Person POV-

 

Shinji watched him sleep. He noticed how soft Aizen's lips looked. Shinji brought his lips close to Aizen with an attempt to kiss him again but stopped when Aizen opened his eyes. Shinji backed away and ran out of the room. Aizen sat up and stared at the door way.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

My eyes were groggy from the long nap I took. I thought I saw Shinji attempting to kiss me.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Fucking A. I'm fucking messed up. I'm dead. I should be fired and kicked out of his house.

 

**That Night**

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I decided to pretend to sleep again but this time I'm in my office so no one could intrude on us.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I'm going to confess to Aizen and quit my job. I knock. No answer. Odd. The light is on, which means he's inside. I attempt to open the door. The door was unlocked. I opened it and find Aizen sleep again. This is the second time I've found him snoozing again.

 

I slowly walked up to him. I shook him gently and whispered in his ear, "Aizen." He didn't budge. I was going to shake him again but I felt something slam against head. I fell over to the ground. I look up. It was Menoly and Loly. That fucking bitch loll used a fucking frying pan to hit me on the head.

 

"DON'T TOUCH HIM PERVERT." Loly yelled

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

I heard yelling. It was Loly. I open my eyes and got up. They didn't notice I was awake and up. She was yelling at Shinji. She assumed Shinji was in here trying to take advantage of me.

 

He was on the ground, holding his head in pain. "WHAT THE HELL, LOLY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

Not only was I annoyed with the shouting, I was angry at Loly for hitting Shinji. "That's enough Loly." The room became quiet for a moment after they realized I was awake.

 

I picked up Shinji and carried him like he was a maiden. "But Master Aizen he snuck into"

 

"I'll handle it, Loly. Please leave."

 

"But-"

 

"Leave!" The left the room and closed the door behind them. The look on their faces showed they knew I was upset at them.

 

"Are you alright, Shinji?" I place Shinji on the cowch before sitting down next to him.

 

"My head hurts, no blood or anything."

 

"Good."

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"Loly and Menoly had no right to assume you sneaking in here to-"

 

"They do…. They might caught me kissing you while you slept and trying to kiss you another time-" I couldn't tell if Aizen was mad at me or not. The expression on his face was neutral. It made me nervous. "I usually don't do that but umm… I'm going through a phase that makes people like me do weird things… That doesn't excuse me from what I did… if you're mad you can fire me and kick me out. I'll understand if you do or I can leave for a while…"

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Shinji stuttered while confessing his crime of kissing me while I sleep and another attempt of kiss me while I slept. I should be mad but I can't be mad at him. It's hard to mad at a person, you like, for kissing you.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Out of no where Aizen smiles. Why is he grinning? There's nothing to smile about. There's no reason to smile. "Something wrong?"

 

"Well I thought I you would be- mad."

 

"Normally I would be but I'm willy to forgive you…" Aizen sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "…because I know why you've done what you've done."

"You do?"

 

"Of course I have a son just like you well not exactly like you but you get what I mean." Could he have figure out what I think he figured out?

 

He leans towards my ear and whispers, "I know you're going through a month of being in heat." My cheeks starts warming up. "Knowing that I've been getting a feeling that you find me attractive." His smile turned into a seductive smirk. It felt like I was dreaming again.

 

"But that doesn't mean I'll let it slide and forget about it." He pulls away from my ear. My cheeks still felt warm.

 

"You won't?"

 

"Indeed I won't. I'm going to get even with you."

 

"How are you going to do that?" Aizen pulls me onto his lap before pressing his lips against my own. I couldn't help but kiss back.


	22. Chapter 22

-Shinji's POV-

 

I thought Aizen was only going to kiss me on the lips and send me away but that didn’t happen. After we pulled away to get air, he continued kissing me on the neck. My body was starting to heat up. I didn't do much but moan and held onto his shoulders.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

It didn't take much to make Shinji melt in my hands. Start off with a few kisses on the neck and a good groping on his ass and he's moaning like a needy virgin. He lets out a loud yelp when he felt my hand slip into his pants and boxers.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I felt something pushing itself in my asshole, right on a sensitive spot. Oh it's just Aizen's finger. Oh shit, Aizen's fingering me. As good as this feels I can't let this go on anymore. It's not appropriate since he's my boss.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

"WAIT. STOP. STOP." Shinji shouted. I pulled my hand out of his boxers and pants.

 

"Let's not shout. You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?"

 

"We shouldn't do this. It's not right."

 

"… I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you into this. I should of just made an offer."

 

"An offer?"

 

"Like I said I know you're going through a phase of being in heat at night. One of the best ways for people like yourself is to have sex with someone you know and trust."

 

"Are you saying you're the someone I can sleep with?" he asked

 

"Yes Shinji. Let me make this phase more bearable. Let me give you give you pleasure and make you feel good, just like back in September. What do you say?"

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I would of turned down Aizen's offer but my body and the boner I was getting (along with deeper feelings, that I didn't understand at first,) told me to say yes and accept the offer. "Aizen…"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I accept- your offer please help me get through the rest of the month of being in heat." I turned my head away, I couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes after asking that even he said he would anyway.

 

Aizen walked out of the room, I followed him. He went towards the left. "Where are we going?"

 

"To my room of course." We walked into his bedroom. He closed the door behind us. The room was white. Even the bed set was white; the pillows, blankets, and the bed frame.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Shinji sat on the side of the bed. "What size is the bed?" Shinji asked

 

"It's a king." I took off my cloths and threw them on the ground. Shinji wasn't looking, he was to busy with looking at the painting of a rose garden. It's the only colorful thing I have in my room really. Everything else is white.

 

"Figures."

 

He noticed I was fully nude. His entire face turned red. He's very bashful. A normal character trait for people like Shinji. "Do you like what you see?" I teased before getting on the bed. I sat up and leaned against the bed frame.

 

"Don't tell I'll be the only one naked." Of course that wasn't going to happen. He took a deep breathe and started to slowly unbutton the buttons of his red long sleeved shirt.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I started to unbutton the first button of my shirt. Then I unbuttoned the next button and the next until all the buttons were undone. The shirt slipped off and fell onto the floor. After my pants and boxers were taken off Aizen pulls me onto the bed and whispers into my ear.

 

"I'll make you feel pleasure and love." I couldn't make words come out of my mouth. "Don't worry about saying anything. There's no need for words."

 

* * *

-Aizen's POV-

 

It's been an hour since Shinji and I had intercourse. He's asleep, resting from our sexual activity. In bed we lay there naked together. He's snuggling against my chest. My arms are wrapped around his shoulders. Before closing my eyes to rest I kiss his forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

-Shinji's POV-

 

For the rest of the month of my phase of being in heat, I've slept with Aizen. During the time I noticed one thing; during and after the sex Aizen has been sending vibes of affection like the way he embraces me in his arms. Every night before I sleep he whispers in my ear, "Good night my golden fox", or "Good night, Love."

 

On the final night of the phase I found out how Aizen truly felt about me. I was walking towards the kitchen when a drunk Loly came up to me and yelled at me, "Why? Why? Why? Why does Aizen like a slutty shit like yourself?!" She pointed a knife at me.

 

"Why would Aizen have feelings for a freak like you?!" She kept asking me things I didn't understand.

 

"I don't know what you're trying to say! You're not masking any sense at all."

 

"DON'T PLAY DUMB. JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE SLEPT WITH MASTER AIZEN DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-" Before she could finish her sentence Aizen grabs her and pulls her away from him.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

"That's enough, Loly..."

 

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU PAY ATTENTION TO HIM?! WHY DO YOU LOOK AT HIM WITH ADORATION?" she asked. She was starting to sober

 

"I have a great amount of respect and love for him."

 

"…"

 

"Your services are no longer needed. When you're sober leave this place." I ignored the sound of her sobbing and guided Shinji to my room after placing my hand on his shoulder. The further we went the less I heard the sound of sobbing.

 

When we got into the room I wrap my arms around his waits and looking into his questioning eyes. I know what he wondering. "Did he really mean what he said about me?" I don't blame him for not believing it.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"What I said to Loly about having a great amount of respect and love for you…. it's true." Aizen whispered "Especially the love part." Words couldn't come out of my mouth, no matter how hard I tried to speak.

 

The only sound I made was a yelp from Aizen picking me up and caring me to the bed. Other noises were moaning and pants from another night of sex with Aizen. Before we went to sleep Aizen asked me, "Is there something on your mind?"

 

"Well yeah…"

 

"Would you like to tell me what you're thinking about?"

 

"…"

 

"Well?"

 

"It's about what you said… to Lol… about what you think of me. Do you really feel that way about me?"

 

"What I said was true." We both sat up and looked at each other in the eyes. "Shinji Hirako…"

 

"…"

 

"I love you. Ever since the night we met I couldn't stop thinking about you. After you came here and settled in I got to know you and my feelings grew stronger… " His hand caressed my cheek. "I want to go out with you."

 

"…." I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. He laid down next to me.

 

"You don't have to speak now. I'll give you a month to think about it." I nodded before laying down next to him. His hand caressed my cheek softly.

 

"I'm sorry for the shock. I hope you sleep well." I didn't sleep until I was sure Aizen was asleep.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

It bothered me that Shinji didn't say anything but it is understanding. It's a damn I have leave on a short notice trip to London. Apparently there's an emergency happening at a an associate's store. He needs help dealing with it. I leave for the airport at 4am. Only the lord knows how long I'll be gone.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I woke up and found nothing but a letter on the side of the bed that Aizen sleeps on when I sleep here. It said Aizen was off on a trip in London. Why? He's helping put some sort of business partner with something.

 

The only ones in the house now are, Gin, Ulquiorra (when he's working), the other maids and servants, and myself. Did I forget to mention that Aizen placed me in charge of his house? Hard to believe he would but he really did. Really sudden but hey…. shit happens. I'm sure things will be fine…. I hope.


	24. Chapter 24

-Gin's POV-

 

Izuru had a boyfriend named Shuhei and Kensei and Mashiro had a step son named Shuhei too. I was friends with the kid Shuhei until he died by getting run over by a drunk. Rangiku, the rest of my friends, and I were very sad for a really long time. Shuhei's mom couldn't stop crying for a very long time. She was the one who the saddest of us all.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Lil' Shuhei was the step son of Mashiro and Kensei. Poor kid got ran over by a drunk driver. The guy was arrested and sent to Jail. Lil' Shuhei was cremated. Kensei had a service for him at the house (with Aizen's permission). Poor Gin and his friends were depressed about Lil' Shuhei's death. They didn't have energy for going through the day.

 

The person who was the most effected by the boy's death was Mashiro. She was chronically depressed. She couldn't eat, work, and speak clearly. All she could was cry, walk very slow, and sleep (after crying for a long time). Thankfully the children are in a support group support. Mashiro and Kensei are seeing a therapist togethers.

 

I myself have taken over the house hold since Aizen had to leave on a last minute emergency trip to London. Nothing marjor has happened so thankfully things have been going well. The only time I was under stress was during a thunder storm last weekend. I have a fear of thunder storms.

 

Ever since I was a kid I've always been afraid of thunder storms. Why? The sound of thunder frightens me and the sight of lightning flashing in front of me scares me to death. I never got over the fear. I just hide away somewhere dark and cover my ears. When I hide I make sure to pick a place where no one can find me in the building.

 

Ever since Aizen left I've been thinking about him. A lot. If I'm not doing something then I space out and think about him. I can't get him out of mind. At first I thought I just missed him but I'm in love. Everyone I talked to about this agrees with me.

 

I've thought what Aizen said and decided that when I see him I'll confess to him how I feel and quiet the job of being Gin's nanny.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Being away from home is very hard especially if you're thinking of someone, someone you love to death. It's even worse when you when you know you kid is depressed. Ulquiorra has been keeping me up to date with what was going back in Japan through email.

 

I've been thinking about Shinji like crazy. Lately I've been thinking about him more than any other time I've though about him.

 

The think I about the most about the man is his word on my confession. It's hard to not worry about the responds.

Good thing I head back home tomorrow.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

It's been two hours since Gin went to bed, an hour since Ulquiorra went home, and and hour since the other maids and butlers called it a night. I was in the living-room when the phone rang. "Hello?"

 

"Is this Shinji Hirako?"

 

"You're speaking to him. Who is this?"

 

"My name is Isane. I'm calling you to let you know your- friends Sousuke is in the hospital."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Come by tomorrow and you will get the details." I was disconnected. The only thing on my mind were a couple of questions. "What happened?" and "Was he ok?"


	25. Chapter 25

-Shinji's POV-

 

I rushed over to the hospital as soon as Gin left for school. When I arrived I met up with the nurse that spoke to me on the phone. Her name was Isane. She told me everything that Aizen had surgery on his right eye and why it happened.

 

"He's in the room SS05." What the hell is up with the double SS's? We went over to the room. She knocked on the door.

 

"Sousuke sir, there's someone here to see you." She opened the door, letting me go into the room. Aizen was in bed, sitting up and smiling at me, showing that he was glad that I came. I didn't notice we were alone until I heard the door shut behind me.

 

"Grab a chair and sit next to me." I did as he said. I sat on his left side. The nurse told me what happened.

"I see it's not so bad really. My sight was going bad in that eye. Not surprising. The same thing happened to my left eye a couple years ago. It's not big deal. I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow night but I'll have to wear the eyepatch for a few months."

 

"I'm glad that you're alright."

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Even though we were both happy to see each other I can tell something was on his mind. "Shinji, is something bothering you?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I can tell there's something on your mind. Are you alright?"

 

"Yes but…"

 

"But?"

 

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "If you don't want to talk about it I under-"

 

"I'm alright…. I just want to tell you something."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Aizen, I have to quit the being Gin's Nanny…"

 

"Why the sudden decision, Shinji?"

 

"Isn't it obvious?"

 

"…"

 

"I want to go out with you-"

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Aizen cups my hands and pulls my head, kissing my lips for a moment. "I'll take that as a you want to date me back."

 

"What would you like to do for our first date?"

 

"Umm…. well. I wanna check out this new bar…"

"Oh? Do you know the name, love?"

 

"Xcution. If it sounds-"

 

"It sounds interesting. I would love to go with you, Shinji."

 

"…"

 

"Besides it gives me a chance to see what you're like when I'm drunk."

 

"Not funny. Besides I thought one of my friends told you what I was like when I'm drunk."

 

"The one called Mashiro told me but she talked so fast I couldn't understand her."

 

"She gets excited when she meets someone new. I don't know why."

 

"That makes sense."

 

"The visiting hour is over." the nurse announced "It's time for you to go."

 

"Don't worry. In a few days I'll be home. We'll discuss things then."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Three days later I got home an hour after Gin left for school. From the moment I walked through the front doors I was greeted by all the employes and my soon to be boyfriend, Shinji. In my office Shinji and I discussed a few things about our relationship.

  1. We decided that not tell many people would know about it until we're ready to tell a bunch of people, we'll start of with just telling Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Gin.
  2. In order to keep people from suspecting anything Shinji will continue to be Gin's Nanny, he'll just do it for his room and the provisions provided.
  3. Shinji will continue living with us, it's another way to keep anyone from suspecting something.
  4. Our office first date was a night at the new bar, Xcution.



I told Ulquiorra about my new relations with Shinji. His responds was, "I knew this was going to happen some day." He sounded negative as usual but I knew he was happy for us. He had a good guess about Shinji and I not wanting to let many people know about it for a while. He agreed to not say a word.

When I told Gin about things between Shinji and I, I got a responds I wouldn't forget. He jumping around for a bit. The look on his face told me he was excited. It was little hard to explain that he can't tell anyone about it.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

Shinji and Aizen together, like a couple? That's like me getting a new father even though they're not married.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I told Orihime that Aizen and I decide to start dating. Her responds was, "I'm so happy for you guys." I asked her to not tell anyone and she promised like a good friend would.


	26. Chapter 26

-Shinji's POV-

 

The night I've been waiting for has arrived, the first date Aizen and I have together. We went to the new bar, Xcution. As we walked into the building I see a picture of the bartender, the owner and the owner's son. The strange thing is that he looks like Aizen. I don't know if Aizen noticed or not but at the time I didn't think it was important to bring it up.

 

The inside of the building looks cool in dark, classy way. The colors of the inside of the building are red and black with soft gray lights lighting up the dim room. The music playing in the background was techno missed with swing music. It was very catchy.

 

Aizen was looking charming in his black button up shirt and slacks. At first I was nervous but after dancing for a while I was starting to enjoying myself. "I'm happy to see you enjoying yourself."

 

"Are you having as much fun as I am?"

 

"Yes. I'm getting a little thirsty. Shall we get a drink?"

 

"Sure."

 

We went over to the bar booth, sat down, and looked at the menu. "Do you want anything specific?"

 

"Well no. I don't know what I want really."

 

"May I make a suggestion?" the bartender asked

 

"Please do." Aizen answered.

 

"I recommend this one." The bartender was pointing at something that I couldn't pronounce.

 

"What is it called?"

 

"Sahti. It's Finnish. Wanna give it a good try?"

 

"Sure."

 

"I'll have the same thing."

 

"Two Sahties coming up." The bartender left and attended to the other costumers before giving us mini breadsticks. While we ate the breadsticks we waited for drinks, it didn't take to long for our drinks to arrive. We tasted it.

 

"It's good. What do you think Aizen?"

 

"I agree with you."

 

"I'm glad you both like it. For the "heck" of it, as you youngsters would say, you guys can keep the bottle with you." He went off to attend to the other costumers again.  

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

After a few drinks Shinji was drunk. He can't hold his alcohol very well. I kept my eye on him and so far he's behaved. All he's done is sit on my lap (after I sat down on the couch) and cuddled up to me. I wrap my arms around him and held him for as long as he would let me.

 

"Shinji, I'll be back." He got off of my lap and sat on the couch like he was three years old. I made my way to the restroom and noticed a photo of the owner of the building, which was my half brother Kugo Ginji.

 

It's been years since I heard from him. I haven't seen him since college. I have nothing against him but I don't care for his company either. It's hard to say if he's in the building or not. If he is there's a good chance I'll run into him.

 


	27. Chapter 27

-Third Person POV-

 

While Shinji waited a man wearing a black leather jacket, combed hair, and dark jeans came up to Shinji and greeted him, "Hello there." The man looked like Aizen with thicker eye brows. The man was Ginji Kugo, the owner of the bar.

 

"Hi…" Ginji sat down next to Shinji.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

 

"Yes, yes I am." Shinji maybe able to reply to the man but he couldn't stop himself from slurring his words.

 

"haha. Are you alone?"

 

"No. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to get back from the caaaannn."

 

"Damn."

 

"Whhhaaaat?"

 

"You're taken, I can't ask you out or anything."

 

"And why would you want me?"

 

"Because I find you attractive. Have a problem with that?"

 

Shinji didn't know how to respond to the question. Without thinking he changed the subject with one word. "Name?"

 

"My name? Ginji Kugo. Yours?"

 

"Shinji Hirako."

 

"Hope to talk to you again." Ginji left just as Aizen came back.

 

Next day….

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I woke up with a headache. Aizen was laying next to me. "Morning love."

 

"mmmm… I don't remember anything."

 

"All you did was sat on my lap and cuddled against my shoulder. Nothing major."

 

"Oh ok." I felt relieved yet a little embarrassed.

 

Ulquiorra came in after he knocked on the door. "Shinji, someone is calling you."

 

"Who would call at…" It was eight o-clock. "Eight in the morning."

 

"A man named named Nnoitra." What could he want? Ulquiorra gave me phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Shinji, you dick what were doing at a bar?!"

 

"I was there with a friend…. and besides I'm old enough to go to a bar." I can't let him know why I was there.

 

"Don't lie to me, you prick, I saw you there with Aizen."

 

"You were there?"

 

"Yeah. With Tersa."

 

"Why does it bother that I'm with him?"

 

"BECAUSE I THINK HE'S USING YOU."

 

"It's not like that. Why would you think that?" Nnoitra hung up on me.

 

"Nnoitra knows how we meet. He doesn't know that you know that I'm the same man you met while you were captured." I guess that would explain why he thinks I'm being used. Not surprising that he figured it out. He's good at figuring things out.

 

"We should talk with him sometime today."

 

"I agree."

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

That afternoon we went to Nnoitra's home. There we both spoke to him about our relations. "So you figured it out eh?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm surprised you weren't mad."

 

"I wasn't happy but as time went by I got over it and forgave him."

 

"This doesn't change my mind."

 

"We didn't think it would."

 

"Nnoitra, I know it was wrong of me to keep thing like who I am a secrete but I can assure you I don't plan on harming nor using him. For Shinji's sake… please give me a chance."

 

"…. Alright. By the way how did you get the eye-patch?"

 

"Something occurred to my eye and I needed it. Today I get to have it removed." We said our good byes and straight for the doctors to have the eye-patch removed.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

Aizen got rid of the eye-patch. We left the doctor's office. The talk with my brother made me at ease and yet a little annoyed. I know he cares about his family but he gets to protective. Well since Nnoitra and Tersa know about the relationship…

 

"Aizen, since Nnoitra and Tersa know about our relationship, is it alright if I tell everyone else?"

 

"The rest of your friends?" Right now Orihime is the only friend that knows about Aizen and I.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I don't see why not."  

 

Later on that night, I told Ichigo and the rest about Aizen and I dating. Their responds was either "I knew it was going to happen." or "That's awesome, you two make a cute couple."

 

I’m glad the whole thing is out of the bag, it’s a pain to tip-toe things around people especially when it’s not needed.

 


	28. Chapter 28

-Shinji's POV-

We're arriving home from the funeral of Aizen's Grandfathers, Yamamoto and Baragan. Their death occurred three weeks ago. It was unfortunate, they were very nice. Ashame that I can't get to know them a little more. Today is just a sad day for both Aizen and Gin. None of them have said a words since the funeral started.

 

-Gin's POV-

 

It was the second time I've ever been to a funeral. The first time was Lil' Shuhei's funeral. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. Death is sad. I hope I don't have to go to another funeral for a long time.

 

The only good thing about today was I met a boy named Tsukishima and his nanny Moe Shishigawara. They were nice. After we cried we talked about our favorite animes and became friends. I hope I see him soon.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Today was a rough day. Seeing Gin cry was heart breaking. I could't couldn't bare to see the sad look on my father's face. One of the hardest things I had to deal with was meeting my half brother, Ginji Kugo, at the funeral.

 

It was very awkward since it's been years since we've seen or spoken to each other. I saw him at Xcution but we didn't have an actual encounter. I saw just saw him sitting and chatting with Shinji. Hopefully he wasn't flirting with him.

 

* * *

-Third Person POV-

 

Aizen, Shinji, and Gin were having dinner together in the dinning room. It was silent until Aizen spoke, "There's something I would like to inform you both on."

 

"Which is?"

 

"I'm getting to that Gin."

 

"Ok ok."

 

"Your grandfather will be living here half of the time starting next month."

 

"Yay Grandpa will living with us!" Gin cheered "Wait! He's only going to be half of the time? What do you mean?"

 

"There will be weeks when he's staying at another relative's place?"

 

"A relative?"

 

"Yes, my brother, your uncle."

"Oh. Hey! How come I haven't met him yet?"

 

"Because I've encountered him since the funeral."

 

"Oh. When do I get to meet him?"

 

"I don't know gin. I don't know."

 

"That's a lousy answer, Aizen."

 

"Eat your dinner, Gin."

 

"Can I at least know his name?"

 

"His name is Ginji Kugo."

 

"The owner of Xcution?" Shinji asked. First time he spoke since they started eating.

 

"Yes, him." Even they do look alike, Shinji still was surprised at the fact that they're related. "Have you met him before?"

 

"Not that I know of… I just remember seeing a photo of him while we were at Xcution." There's a possibility that they could of spoken to each other at Xcution while Shinji was drunk but it remains uncertain.

 

"I see."

 

"Aizen, how come you never mentioned him before?" Gin asked. You would think that the legal father figure would bring up such people such their brother.

 

"That's enough questions Gin." Aizen glared at the boy darkly, making stop talking for the rest of the time. Shinji felt a little awkward for the rest of the time.

 

* * *

-Gin's POV-

 

I called Tsukishima in hopes of planing a time for us to meet up. With the help of Shinji we ended up planing a day at the park with him and his nanny.

 

Hooray for fun time at the park with friends! Hooray! I can't wait.

 

* * *

-Shinji's POV-

 

I helped Ulquiorra and the other servants get a room ready for Chojiro on my days off. Aizen and Gin have I didn't have to do anything but I told them I insist on helping out when I have the time. Plus we only have a week left until Aizen's father arrives for his first night at the house.


	29. Chapter 29

-Shinji's POV-

 

Ever since the funeral for his grandparents Aizen's been feeling down. He says he's "ok" but I can tell he's been depressed. In an attempt to cheer him up I decided to do something for him. Something he won't forget.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

It was around eleven at night. All the servants went home. Gin went to bed three hours ago. I was in my office just sitting at my desk and spacing out. The knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts. "hmm?"

 

"Aizen, are you in there?" It's Shinji then again who else would it be at this time?

 

"Yes, come in." He walked in and sat on the couch across my desk. He was wearing a black trench coat. He was blushing like crazy. "Is there anything wrong love?"

 

"No. I just want to give you something."

 

"Oh? What do you wish to give to me?" The blush turns into a darker shade of red. It didn't take long to realize what his gift was. The thought of the gift made me grin.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

He got from his desk and picked me up from the couch. "Let's continue this in a bed room."  

 

"Good idea." We left his office and went straight to the bed room we're sharing.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

Once we arrived in the bed room we shared, I put him down in front of the bed I sat on. "My I see this gift Shinji?"

 

"You're already looking at him?" He took off the trench coat, revealing what he was wearing, which was nothing but black lace leggings and a black waiter's apron that only covered the penis.

 

"What do you think? Do you like it?" I pulled him onto my lap and whispered in his ear, "Yes but just because you're offering yourself for the evening that doesn't mean I'll force you into anything. It has been a while since we slept together."

 

"I know it has…."

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

"Yes."

 

"We'll take things slow and see what happens. It's not good to rush into things."

 

-Gin's POV-

 

I got up to use the bathroom. I was about to go back to my room when I heard weird sounds coming from up stairs.

 

I ran all the way the way up and got to the room where all the noise was coming from, which was Aizen and Shinji's room. Without knocking I opened the door and found out what… more like who was making the noise. It was Shinji moaning and groaning…. in pain? Yes definitely in pain.

 

Shinji's hands were tied together above his head and they were tied to the bedpost. Aizen was sucking his nipple, grabbing Shinji's wee-wee while his own wee-wee was going in and out of Shinji's butt over and over again. Aizen kept going at it and Shinji continued to moan in pain.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

When we reached our climax, we realized the door was open and Gin was in the room. He was shouting at us, actually just me. "AIZEN YOU BASTARD STOP HURTING SHINJI!!!!"

 

I slowly pull my penis out of Shinji's buttocks and free his hands. My lover makes a low, strained groaning noise. Gin was on the verge of crying uncontrollable.

 

"Aizen let me talk to him."

 

"Of course."

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

I got up from the bed and got on one of Aizen's robe that I grabbed from the closet. Grabbed the box of tissues from the dresser. Gin was covering his sobbing face with his hands. "Gin… Gin!"

 

"What was he-" He removed his hands but his crying didn't stop.

 

"We were making love."

 

For a moment he remained quiet, he stopped crying and grabbed a tissue for his nose and the runny tears. I hugged him and said, "I'm sorry you saw that. Please don't be upset, no one was hurt."

 

"I don't understand what you mean and it's hard for me to believe you're not hurt but I won't argue with you." Gin said before hugging me and leaving the room. He shuts the door behind himself.

 

I locked the door to be sure we be disturbed for the rest of the night. "I guess we forgot to lock the door."

 

"Come back to bed, love, let's rest for the evening."

 

"Good idea." I took off the robe and went back to bed with Aizen. "You think he'll be alright?"

 

"Gin may not know and understand a lot of things but he won't hold any grudge. He'll just be confused but he will move on. If it's needed we'll talk to him tomorrow."

 

"I guess you're right." I end up falling asleep in his arms.


	30. Chapter 30

-Shinji's POV-

 

Gin seems to be taking the events of last night well. At first he was very quiet but after he saw Aizen and I acting lovey-dovey towards each other he acted like everything were the same as if Gin never saw anything.

 

I guess he's gotten over what he saw and I'll just leave it at that. Then again Gin is so excited about seeing his friend, Tsukishima at a park called "McGriffin Park". Since I'm the one who takes him there I get to meet his guardian.

 

That afternoon at McGriffin Park

 

For fourteen minutes we waited for Tsukishima. We were going to leave when Gin spotted him and run over. Before I could catch up to him he ended up making the boy fall to the ground. "Gin be careful next time!"

 

"ARE YOU OK, TSUKISHIMA?!"

 

He got up after grabbing onto Gin's hand. "HAHAHA Yeah I'm ok." Thank god he's not upset or anything. From the look of his- his brother? It seems he's not injured.

 

"Gin, is he your nanny?" the boy asked after looking at me for a minute. "Shinji right?"

 

"Yeah. Isn't he pretty?"

 

"He sure is." Hearing anyone (including kids) talking about you when you're right next to time feels awkward even if it's good things they're saying. "Oi! You kids go to the play ground. This guy and I will be here." Who is this man?

 

"Ok Moe." They ran over to the playground. Moe and I just sat on a bench near by and watched them. "So are you his older brother?"

 

"No. I'm his nanny. I don't look it because of how I dress." He looks like he's apart of a gang. "My name is Moe."

 

"I'm Shinji, I'm Gin's nanny."

 

"The son of Kugo and the step son of Aizen play together, never thought I would see the day."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Aizen and Kugo don't get along well."

 

"Do you know why?"

 

"No. I tried asking old man Chojiro but he wouldn't say. I won't be surprised if they never planned on having the boys meet. Heck I wouldn't be surprised is Aizen never knew about Tuskishima." It really is a shame that two men would like their own selfishness keep two boys from becoming good friends.

 

"I guess since the boys met now Aizen and Kugo have no choice but make their mends so their sons can play together."

 

"Damn right you are Shinji."

 

Meanwhile at a Restaurant called "Kuro Hut". A block away from Kugo's Bar.

 

-Aizen's POV-

 

"Dad, I didn't know Aizen was going to join us."

 

"I thought the three of us can have a chat."

 

Bull shit. You had this planned along. "You didn't have to trick us father."

 

"Well if I mentioned Kugo was coming you would say no."

 

"That's because I don't tolerate alcoholic whores."

 

"I cured my addiction to sex. Can we drop it?"

 

"This is what I want to discuss!" father shouted. It was loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to here.

 

"Not so loud dad." Father's temper can be bad at times."I get it, we need to make amends because you want our boys to get along and be friends. I'm willing to make amends, are you Aizen?"

 

"I will as long as you don't do anything stupid and harmful again."

 

"Of course." I wasn't sure to trust his words but I said nothing and nodded.

 

That night…

 

"Gin, how was your time with your cousin?"

 

"It was fun. We played hide and seek and played one the play ground. Then Rangiku and all my other friends showed up. We played tagged for the rest of the day."

 

"I'm glad to hear."

 

"He has a nanny. His name is Moe. He dresses funny but he's a nice guy."

 

"How funny did he dress?"

 

"He looks like he's in a gang." Shinji answered. Why would my brother hire a man that dresses like a gangster?

 

"When am I gonna meet my uncle, Aizen?"

 

I knew he was going to ask that sooner or later. "Soon Gin. Gin." Gin frowned and said nothing, continued eating his meal.

 

Ulquoirra walked up to me holding a tray that has one of the house phones on it. "It's for you master Aizen."

 

'Hello?' I picked up the phone and an annoying voice.

 

'Hello Aizen, it's Kugo.' What could he want now? 'I think we should introduce our sons to each sometime next week. What do you say?'

 

I should meet my Nephew, plus Gin does have the right to meet. 'Alright. How about Saturday, my place for dinner?'

 

'Sounds good to me. Have a good evening.' We both hung up. I had Ulquiorra take the phone.

 

-Shinji's POV-

 

"Next Saturday Kugo and his son will come over next week."

 

"What day Aizen?" Gin asked

 

"Saturday."

 

"Yay~ I get to meet my uncle~" Gin was happy. Aizen on the other hand seemed to be the opposite.


	31. Chapter 31

-Third person POV-

 

Aizen and Shinji started sharing a bedroom (officially) five weeks after they started dating, which was before Shinji learned of Aizen’s brother Kugo.

 

On the night before the dinner with Kugo and his son, Aizen couldn’t sleep because he was too nervous about meeting his nephew. He wasn’t sure if it was going to turn out well or not.

 

A part of him wishes he didn’t run into his brother. He still didn’t forgive his brother for getting him kicked out of UC Berkeley. A finger that taps on his shoulder brings the brunette out of his thought. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” Shinji asked after a few moment of waking up himself.

 

“What gave it away?”

 

“You can’t be nervous about tomorrow night.”

 

“It’s the first time I’m meeting my nephew.”

 

“That’s true. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Is there a reason why you never mentioned your brother? Do you hate him?”

 

“I know this is going to sound corny. The only way I can answer both questions is for me to tell you a story from my past. “

 

-Flash back-

Aizen was attending UC Berkeley for two years. His major was business. Before he third year started, he was called to the dean’s office. It turned out the Aizen was in trouble for trashing the school’s statue with toilet paper and broken beer bottles.

 

Aizen tried hard to convince the dean that he’s innocent but it was pointless since all the evidence pointed at Aizen. It wasn’t until a month after Aizen left the school that he finds out it was Kugo and a few others who trashed the school statue and framed him for doing it.

 

-End of flash back-

“It sounds like you have trust issues… at least with him.”

 

“Even so I did promise my father that I would put aside my differences and try to get along with Kugo.”

 

“All you can do is try.” A few moments of silence went by before they fell back to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

The day went by like it normally would. Gin plays with his toys or he’s watching something on TV. Aizen works on things for his company. Shinji ended up dozing off in the afternoon. The servants of the mansion did the work they normally do.

 

In the late after Aizen, Shinji and Gin spent a few hours getting ready the arrival of the expected guests. By the time they were ready, they waited in the living room. Shinji noticed Aizen looked a little nervous. He whispered in Aizen’s ear, “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

 

DOOR BELL RINGS

 

Ulquoirra answered the door and greeted the people at the door, which were the expected guests Kugo, his son and the guy that’s his (male) nanny Moe. They walk through the doorway.

 

“Aizen has been expecting you.” He led the guests to the living room where the host of this planned dinner was waiting. Chojiro greets his other son, grandson, and Moe. Kugo and Aizen have an awkward greeting. Gin runs up to his new uncle and hugs his left leg after greeting Moe and Tsukishima. “I’d take it you’re Gin.”

 

Tsukishima shyly walks up to Aizen and introduces himself. “I’m Tsukishima.”

 

“I’m Aizen your uncle.” They shook hands. Shinji enters the room and greets Moe and Tsukishima. Kugo recognizes Shinji from the time he met him at the bar. Gin takes his cousin to his room once they sense things might get bumpy. “We met again.”

 

“Have we met?’ Shinji asks

 

“We had but you were buzzed at the time.”

 

“Did anything else happen?”

 

“No.” Kugo and Shinji notice Aizen glaring.

Everyone was in the dinning room, sitting at the long, brown, rectangular dinner table. It was quiet until Gin and Tsukishima started asking their uncles questions about themselves. Those questions were answered one at a time.

 

“Are you and Aizen sweethearts?” Tsukishima asks. Shinji and Aizen’s cheeks turned red for a moment.

 

“To answer your question, Tsukishima, yes we are.” Kugo had a look of “oh I shouldn’t have done this” on face. If he knew Aizen and Shinji were dating. He wouldn’t of (or attempted) to flirt with him at the bar.

 

“Moe why not tell Shinji and I about yourself.”

 

“I’m not sure what to say.”

 

“Start off with something simple.” Moe started with where he came from. Then he talked about where he went to school and how he met Kugo.

 

The dinner went well. The guests went home a few hours ago. Gin and Chojiro were asleep on the couch while the TV was still on, featuring a movie. Aizen and Shinji were in their bedroom.

 

“Aizen, were you mad at me?”

 

“No. I was mad at Kugo because I know what he was trying to do at the bar… but I thought about it after they left. I have two conclusions. First, he didn’t know we were together. Second, a bar may not be the best place for a date.”

 

“Did you think I would leave you for him?”

 

“No. Even if I did, can you blame me.” They both laughed before kissing each other.

 

Five Years Later

 

Chijori died peacefully in his sleep. The funeral was small and long enough for all of his friends and family to say their good byes. For a while his family was filled with grief.

 

Gin started dating his childhood friend Rangiku two months after he and Tsukishima started middle school. Shinji’s niece, Nel was in elementary school. Nnoitra got married to Tersa last year. Their marriage encouraged Aizen to ask Shinji to marry him on their date tonight.


End file.
